Desire
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and Penelope finally give in to their passion, the problem is that they are both kinda dating other people. This is a story that I am writing with PolHop and we both hope that you enjoy the ride
1. Chapter 1

Desire-Ch 1

Penelope sighed as she stared out her window, she was deep in thought as the fight she had with Derek a few months ago filled her mind, she didn't even know what got it started and then it came to her ohhhhhhh yeah it was Jordan, Jordan Todd. Penelope raised her coffee cup up to her lips and took a sip and then walked over and sat down on her couch as the memory continued.

Flashback:

Peneelope was heading up the hall toward her hotstuffs office when she heard someone giggling from inside Dereks office, she stopped and listened and her heart sank when she heard Derek and some woman making out in his office. She heard a squeaky voice say, "why don't we head back to my place D and continue this"?,  
she heard Derek take a deep breath and say, "that's going to have to wait, I've got to work but how about tonight we go out to dinner and dancing and then go back to your place for dessert".

Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'm liking the sound that dessert" as she slid her hand down to the crotch of his pants, Penelope heard his zipper going down and she raised her hand and knocked on his door. Jordan jumped off his lap and was sitting across from him when Derek said, "come in", she opened the door and he smiled and said, "hi baby girl".

She weakly smiled and said, "sorry to bother you but this just came in for you", he looked down and said, "has Hotch seen this"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "everybody's waiting for you in the round table room". Jordan looked up and said, "don't you have something to do"?, Derek said, "Jordan", Penelope said,  
"it's alright Derek, I have a job, to bad you can't say that huh Jordan" before turning around and walking out of his office before the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Derek ran after her and grabbed her by the arm and said, "that was uncalled for", she looked at him and said, "ohhhh yeah what I said was uncalled for when your what is she to you"?, Derek said, "not that it's any of your business but we're dating". Penelope said, "well your girlfriend isn't suppose to be here but don't worry I won't bother you anymore AGENT MORGAN".

Derek said, "are you, oh my god you are, you're jealous", Penelope laughed and said, "jealous of what, squeaky in there", she leaned forward and said, "you are my friend and I want you happy but not at my expense". Derek looked at her when she said, "I think it would be better if I stayed away from you it's obvious that you are more interested in getting laid then being my friend", she pulled away from him and walked away, end of flashback.

Penelope laid back against the couch arm and picked up the remote, the entire team was on stand down for the week and she was trying to relax, since their fight they hadn't talked other than for work and then it their interactions were few and far between. JJ and Emily had tried several times to get them to talk but their requests fell on deaf ears.

Derek and Jordan had now been dating for almost 6 months and they seemed to be pretty serious while she was talking to an amazing man she met while her and the girls were all out for a day of mani pedis. A smiled graced her lips when she thought of him, his name was Eric and he was a computer geek just like her and they had a lot in common right down to their love of the theatre.

Derek was sitting on his couch watching a game or trying to, all he could think of was Penelope, he missed her, he missed their time together, all of their movie nights, their talks, everything, he missed everything and wanted it back. He ran his hand over his head and wondered how things went so bad so fast, sure he should have told his best friend that he was seeing somebody but if he told people about her that would mean that he was serious about her and he wasn't, the only woman he wanted was Penelope.

He picked up his beer and downed half the bottle and said, "I miss you baby girl and I know just how to get you back", he lifted his bottle to his lips and as he was getting ready to take another sip there was a knock at his door. He placed the bottle down and walked across the room and opened the door, when the door opened he saw the smiling face of his biggest obstacle of getting his baby girl back and that was the one and only Jordan Todd.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips and said, "I've missed you handsome", he said, "come in Jordan, we need to talk", she said, "that doesn't sound good, is something wrong"?, Derek said, "Jordan listen you are a great girl", Jordan said, "waittttttttt just a minute, are you trying to break up with me"?, he said, "Jordan I".

Jordan said, "Derek Morgan are you breaking up with me"?, he took a deep breath and said, "like I was saying, you are a great girl but we aren't going anywhere with this relationship". She put her hand on his arm and said, "that isn't true, we love each other", he laughed and said, "my heart belongs to one woman and you ain't her".

Jordan slapped him across the face and said, "you are leaving me for her aren't you"?, he said, "being with you has cost me the most important woman in my life and I". She put her hands on her hips and said, "you are leaving me, leaving me for that, for that fat cow". Derek walked over to the door and opened it and said, "you have definitley out stayed your welcome".

She walked to the door and looked over her shoulder and said, "you will be sorry for what you've done", he laughed and said, "the only thing I'm sorry about is that I lost the love of my life but I will get her back". Jordan laughed and said, "don't count on it, rumor is your princess is dating someone new and has been for several weeks".

As she walked off his porch Derek swallowed hard and said, "I will get you back baby girl" as he grabbed his keys to head over to her place, it was time for them to talk and there was no better time than right now.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

Desire-Ch 2

Penelope and Eric were watching a funny movie and when she started laughing he looked at her and said, "I just love your laugh", she caressed his cheek and said,  
"awwww thank you". He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond but when he pulled back and said, "I'm so sorry Peneloppe I guess I misread the situation".

She cupped his face in her hands and said, "no you didn't, you didn't misread anything", she then leaned in and crashed her mouth against his, he moaned against her mouth as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, Eric looked at her and said, "you are so beautiful".

He leaned back on the couch pulling her with him, he wanted Penelope and he wanted her in the worst way, she was an amazing woman and she had one of the most loving hearts of anyone he had ever known. When they pulled apart Penelope said, "make love to me Eric", he stood up and held his hand out as he lead her toward the beaded curtains and closer to her bedroom.

Penelope smiled when Eric pulled her into his arms, he said, "I am one lucky man to have a girlfriend like you", she slid her hands down and started working on loosening his belt. She looked up at him and said, "I'm the lucky one here because I have a sexy boyfriend like you in my corner", he crashed his lips to hers as she tossed his belt across the room.

Derek took a deep breath as he fumbled with the radio, he said, "how could I have been so stupid, I've always loved her and what do I do instead of telling her how I feel, I get with Jordan". He looks down at his watch and sighed hoping that he would be able to get things settled with his baby girl tonight, he knew that she was dating this Eric but hopefully once she knew how he truly felt about her that would change.

It didn't take long before they were rolling around on her bed in nothing but their underwear, Eric was taking his time, he wanted her to know that he found her very sexy and desireable. She slid her hand inside his boxers and said, "momma is a very lucky girl", Eric laughed and said, "complimenting your mans package is alwaysssssss good".

He snapped the front of her bra open and started kissing his way down from her neck to her breast, he quickly took her nipple into his mouth, the feeling of his mouth on her was making her tingle all over. Eric switched to the other nipple wanting to show it the same attention, he wanted to take his time and show her how a woman deserved to be loved.

Penelope slid his boxers down over his hips and latched on to his butt, he looked at her and said, "ohhhhh momma's in a hurry", she said, "momma has waited long enough". He nodded his head yes as he crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he hovered over her and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope,  
so so very beautiful".

Eric quickly lined himself up at her entrance, they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted his way inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist moaning his name as Erics pace quickened. Eric moaned her name as he slid even deeper inside her, she was amazing, they fit together perfectly, it was like they were meant for each other.

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as their bodies moved as one, everything was amazing, it was, well it was almost perfect, the only thing that was missing was Eric wasn't Derek. Penelope raked her nails up and down Erics back earning hisses of pleasure from him, she had waited years for Derek and since he had moved on with Jordan it was only fair that she got to move on with Eric.

Derek pulled into her parking lot and smiled as he saw her car sitting there, he got out of the car grabbing the roses he had brought, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for hurting her and to promise that if she gave him a chance he would never hurt her again. He took a deep breath as he headed up the path toward her place.

Derek stepped up onto her porch and raised his hand to knock, he waited and waited and nobody came to the door, he pulled out his key and put it in the lock and stepped inside. He looked down at the table and saw 2 glasses, he saw shoes in the floor and then he walked closer to her bedroom, he stopped when he heard moaning coming from the other room, the only thought was "I'm to late".


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Desire-Ch 3

Derek dropped the flowers on the floor and made his way through her apartment and out the front door, he shook his head and kept saying the same thing over and over, "I was to late, I was to late". Eric smiled against the side of her neck as he felt her tightening up around him, Penelope met him thrust and it wasn't long before they came screaming each others name.

Eric collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped her up in his arms, he said, "that was amazing", she looked up at him and said, "definitely amazing", she laid there for a few minutes and then said, "how about some wine"?, he rared up on his elbow and said, "wine sounds great". She threw the sweat covered sheet back and put his shirt on and headed through to the kitchen.

She looked down and saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the floor, she picked them up and said, "Eric didn't bring these did he"?, she carried them over and got a vase down from the cabinet. A few minutes later she was heading back into her bedroom with the wine, she got in bed and said, "here you go sweetheart",  
he took the glass and kissed her gently on the lips.

Derek needed a drink, ohhhhh forget that he needed a lot of drinks, he needed to forget everything he heard at Penelopes, he got out of his truck and headed inside. He walked over to the counter and the bartender said, "what can I get ya"?, he said, "something strong and keep em coming". He pulled out a large bill and said, "keep em coming till this is gone".

The bartender nodded his head as he turned to fix his drink, a few drinks later he was starting to get buzzed, he downed half of another drink and then felt a hand on his thigh. He looked up to see a beautiful blond standing there, he said, "hellooooooo beautiful", she giggled and said, "hello yourself handsome, wanna buy a girl a drink"?, he looked at the bartender and said, "give her whatever she wants".

He smiled and said, "sure thing", he brought the girl a drink and Derek said, "what's your name sweetheart"?, she said, "Amber", he held out his hand and said,  
"nice to meet you Amber". She said, "what's your name sexy"?, he said, "Derek", she smiled as they sat there talking for a few minutes, Derek felt her hand sliding up and down his thigh and he said, "wanna head back to my place"?, she said, "sure thing stud".

Amber leaned in and claimed his lips with a passionate kiss, Derek pulled away and said, "what are we waiting for, let's get out of here", he grabbed Amber by the hand and led her toward his truck. A few minutes later they were stumbling into Dereks place, jerked his belt out and flung it across the room, he closed the door with his foot before she led him to the couch.

They quickly stripped each other and then she pushed him down on the couch, she straddled his waist and said, "just enjoy the ride cowboy", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his head in the valley between her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned his name as she started riding him hard and fast.

A few glasses of wine later Penelope and Eric were at it again only this time Eric was looking up at her as she bounced on him, he raised up and latched onto one of her nipples. She said, "ohhhhhh yes" as she grinded against him, he then switched to the other nipple and she felt her orgasm quickly approaching and so did Eric.

He rolled her over and pounded into her over and over until they both came with each others names on their lips, he collapsed on the bed beside her and said,  
"you are amazing". She smiled up at him and said, "you're amazing", he intertwined their fingers and said, "how about this, how about we're amazing together beautiful"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "I like that, we're amazing together".

Eric leaned down and kissed her lips and sighed happily as she curled up to his side, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, as she laid there she smiled knowing that Eric truly cared about her. Derek was moaning Ambers name as he thrusted up into her hard and fast, she threw her head back and screamed his name as he exploded inside her.

she collapsed against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "round one's over, how about we head up to my room for another round"?, she stood up and grabbed him by the hand and said, "lead the way sexy, lead the sexy". Derek squeezed her hand as they headed for the stairs, maybe this girl would help take the ache from his heart.

As they stepped into his room Amber jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, he crashed his lips against hers as they collapsed back on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Desire-Ch 4

Derek woke up the next morning alone, he sighed as he slowly got up out of bed, he headed to the bathroom for a hot shower, he stopped in front of the mirror and said, "what the hell"?, his neck was covered with hickey bites. He touched them and said, "what was she part vampire"?, he turned the shower on and waited for the water to get hot before stepping in.

When the water hit his body he closed his eyes wishing that the past several months hadn't happened, now he wished with everything he had in him that he hadn'st went out with Jordan that night because that one night led to another and so on and Penelope was with her flame of the month Sam so he didn't think it would hurt for him to have some fun to.

The more he thought about Penelope the madder and more hurt he was getting, why hadn't he gone to her sooner, why didn't he break up with Jordan sooner, if he had then that would have been him making love to Penelope lastnight and not Eric. He shook his head and said, "get her out of your head Morgan, she's moved on so you need to do the same thing".

Penelope woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, she smiled when Eric said, "good morning beautiful", she opened her eyes and said, "hello handsome", she sat up and he handed her a cup of coffee. She kissed his lips and said, "lastnight was amazing", he winked at her and said, "that it was", she took a sip of coffee and laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "so what do you want to do today, do you have plans"?, she was getting ready to say that she didn't have anything planned when her cell started ringing. She reached over on her bedside table and smiled and said, "hello Jayje", JJ smiled and said, "how are you this morning"?, she sighed happily and said, "we're fine".

JJ said, "we as in you and Eric"?, she said, "uh huh", JJ said, "I hope you and Eric don't have plans today", she said, "why, is something up"?, she said, "I just got a call from Dave and Fran and they are having a cookout today". She looked at Eric and said, "Dave and Fran are having a cookout today, do you want to go with me"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "count me in".

Penelope said, "what time Jayje"?, she said, "about 2", Penelope said, "I guess we will see you there", before she hung up she said, "ohhhhh do I need to bring anything"?, JJ said, "I'm bringing coconut bars, you can bring something if you want, ohhhhh what about that delicious pasta salad you make"?, she laughed and said, "sure thing sweetie".

JJ said, "I'll let you go and spend some time with your sweetie, I still need to get hold of Morgan", the smile on her face fell a little and she said, "okay Jayje, we'll see you at 2". After the call ended Eric kissed her lips passionately and said, "well it's almost 10 now so I better head home and take a shower and get changed, I'll swing back by about 1:00 okay"?, she smiled and said, "sure thing, see ya then", he kissed her lips one final time before getting up and grabbing his coat before heading out the door.

Derek was heading out of the bathroom when his cell started ringing, he looked down and said, "please tell me that we don't have a case"?, she said, "no thank goodness". Derek said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "nope, Dave and your mom are having a cookout and they wanted me to call and let the rest of the team know".

Derek picked the piece of paper up that was laying on his bedside table, on it was written, "THANKS FOR AN AMAZING NIGHT, CALL ME SOMETIME, AMBER ROSS 555-3420 AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON". JJ said, "Derek are you still there"?, he said, "huh, oh yeah, sorry Jayje what did you say"?, she said, "everybody else is coming, can you come"?, he said, "sure, what time"?, she said, "2".

Derek said, "okay Jayje, I'll see you there", after the call ended he dialed the number on the card and after a few rings he said, "Amber do you have plans for today"?, she said, "no, why"?, he said, "would you like to go to a cookout with me"?, she smiled and said, "sure thing stud, what time"?, he said, "it starts at 2".

She said, "if you have a pen I can give you my address", he picked up a pen and quickly wrote her address down, he said, "I'll pick you up about 1:30", she smiled and said, "see you soon handsome". After the call ended her ran his head over his head and said, "get it together Morgan, she didn't want you and the sooner you accept that the better" as he plopped back down on the bed with the remote in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter mentions sex

Desire-Ch 5

Derek and Amber were pulling up at Daves at 2:00, he got out and walked around to her side of the truck and opened her door, she slid out and kissed his cheek and said, "thanks handsome". They headed out into the back yard, when they started through the gate Henry saw him and screamed, "UNCLE DEWEKKKKKKK" and ran over to him.

Derek picked up the little boy and said, "how are you doing kiddo"?, he laughed and said, "good, tan we pway later"?, he said, "count on it", Henry hugged his uncle before Derek put him down. Amber said, "he's adorable", Derek said, "he sure is, I work with his mom and dad, see the blond right there and the man standin right beside her"?, Amber said, "yeah", he said, "that is JJ and Spencer Reid".

She got ready to ask him about somebody else when Hotch motioned them over, Derek said, "where's Jack"?, a few seconds later he felt two hands wrapping around his waist. He looked down and said, "you are getting so big, what's your mom and dad feeding you"?, Jack laughed and said, "I've missed you uncle Derek", he ruffled the boys hair and said, "I've missed you to, how about later, me, you and Henry play some b ball"?, he said, "awesomeeeee", Derek laughed as he looked at his mom and smiled.

Fran walked over and kissed her son on the cheek and said, "how are you baby boy"?, he said, "fine momma", he looked at everybody and said, "guys this is Amber and Amber this is my momma Fran Rossi and the other host for the festivities today is her husband David Rossi". She said, "I love your books", he said, "it's always nice to meet a fan".

He looked at Amber and said, "this is Aaron and Emily Hotchner but you can call him Hotch, they are Jacks parents", she smiled and waved, he then pointed to JJ and Reid and said, "this is JJ and Spencer Reid and they are Henrys parents". JJ walked over and said, "it's nice to meet you", she smiled and said, "nice to meet you to".

He looked up and saw Penelope and Eric walking over and said, "and this is Penelope Garcia and her boyfriend Eric", Penelope felt her heart drop but smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you". Eric smiled and said, "it's very nice to meet you", she said, "it's very nice to meet all of you to", Fran smiled and said, "baby can you help me in the kitchen for a minute"?, he said, "sure momma".

Emily said, "don't worry Morgan we'll take care of her", he laughed as he followed his mom into the house, she looked at her son and said, "I thought you were dating Jordan"?, he said, "I was but I broke up with her and was going to tell baby girl how I felt about her but I went over to her house lastnight and caught her having sex with that creep".

Fran said, "I'm sorry honey", he said, "so let's just say that Amber is helping me keep my mind off of Penelope", Fran said, "I bet she is", Derek kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be alright momma, I always am". She handed Derek a platter filled fruit and said, "can you carry this out"?, he said, "sure momma, anything for you".

Penelope, JJ and Emily were talking to Amber while Hotch, Reid and Eric were over watching and talking to Dave, Penelope looked up and saw Derek carrying a huge platter out and said, "here Derek, let me clear you off a place". He smiled and said, "thank you bab Penelope", she said, "you're welcome", Derek looked over at Dave and said, "how much longer till we eat old man"?, he said, "I'll old man you".

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "probably 45 minutes or longer", he sat down in the chair beside Emily and said, "soooooo are you feeling okay"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "just a little nausea". He said, "how about some crackers"?, she said, "yes please", Penelope got up and handed her the crackers and she said, "thanks" as she took a bite.

About half an hour later Amber was deep in conversation with Fran, JJ and Emily and didn't see Derek following Penelope into the house, Penelope walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and when she was drying off she heard the door open. She loooked up and saw Derek standing there, he walked in and closed the door.

She said, "excuse me agent Morgan", he leaned down and said, "are you serious about this Eric guy"?, she said, "what business is it of yours"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "seeeeeeee I'm thinking that you're not". Penelope said, "I don't care what you think Derek", he backed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers.

At first she didn't respond but when he deepened the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his mouth, Derek slid his hands up under her skirt and ripped her panties off and stuffed them in his pocket. He lifted her up on the counter and unzipped his pants and slid them down, seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Desire-Ch 6

Derek tugged her shirt off over her head and unsnapped her bra, he then kissed his way down the valley between her perfect breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name. Penelopoe bit down on her lip when Derek took her nipple into his mouth, the swirling of his tongue was making her body trimble, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he pounded in and out of her effortlessly.

Derek was finally where he wanted and that was making love to his baby girl, he had been in love with her for years and he was finally able to show her how much he loved and desired her. She bit down on his neck to keep from screaming out as each powerful thrust was bringing her closer and closer to release, she had been dreaming of making love to Derek for years and now they were doing it, allbeit they were in his moms bathroom but still they were making love.

Penelope closed her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhh yessssss" as he pounded into her harder, Derek smiled against her lips when he felt her starting to tighten up around him. A few hard, deep thrusts later he exploded inside her, she collapsed against his chest and said, "that was", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "that was perfect, amazingly perfect".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "hotstuff, did you come to my place lastnight"?, he didn't answer so she said, "did you bring flowers over"? again he said,  
nothing. He caressed her cheek and said, "we fit perfectly together, nobody fits better than us, it will be us forever", she looked into his eyes and said, "oh my God, you were in my apartment lastnight".

He just looked at her and she said, "you brought flowers and you saw", she covered her mouth with her hands and said, "you saw and heard me and Eric having sex didn't you"?, he claimed her lips in another kiss. She pulled away and said, "is that what this was, did you screw me out of jealousy"?, he said, "I love you baby girl, we are perfect together".

She pushed him away and jumped off the counter and said, "how could you do that to me, how could you use me just because you could", he said, "it isn't like that baby I love you". She said, "I have to get back to Eric", he held her in place and said, "can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you couldn't feel my love for you when I made love to you just now".

She said, "please let me go, I have Eric and you have Amber", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "answer me, do you love me"?, she tried to push him away but only collapsed against him. He said, "the way I felt when I was inside you was magical, we are destined to be together". She took a deep breath and said,  
"what just happened can't happen again".

He watched her walk out of the bathroom he counted to 50 and then slipped outside and joined Dave over by the grill, Penelope sat down beside Eric and he kissed her cheek and said, "honey are you alright, you look flushed"?, she said, "I'm fine but I could use a drink". He got up and walked over and got her a beer and handed it to her.

Derek was all smiles as he saw down beside Amber, she put her hand on his thigh and said, "I was wondering where you were", he said, "I was over with Dave", she grinned as she continued her conversation with Fran. Derek was keeping his eyes on Penelope, the way she made love to him in the bathroom a few minutes ago was proof that they belonged together.

Penelope felt his eyes burning holes into her, she looked up at Eric and smiled but kept glancing at Derek, Derek knew that Penelopes love for him was strong as his for her and now that he had tasted her he was going to fight for her no matter what. He licked his lips and grinned as he watched Penelope turn uncomfortably in her seat.

As he watched her he knew that they would be together again and that one day she would be his wife and the mother of his children


	7. Chapter 7

Desire-Ch 7

After everyone enjoyed a delicious meal and the kids were exhausted from playing the adults sat in the back yard talking, Penelope noticed that Derek was still staring at her so she said, "excuse me I need to use the restroom". Fran looked at Derek and said, "honey can you carry that platter in the house for me and put the fruit in a container"?, he smiled and said, "sure momma" as he grabbed the platter and headed inside.

Penelope went to the bathroom and when she came out she was pinned up against the wall again by Derek, he crashed his lips against hers as his hand slid up her creamy thigh. She pushed him away and said, "what happened to Jordan"?, he said, "I don't want Jordan, I want you", he then crashed his lips against hers again and just when she was getting ready to give in and return the kiss she heard Amber laughing in the back yard.

she pushed him away and said, "first, Jordan and then lastnight you were screwing Amber and now a few hours ago you were screwing me, you aren't serious at all Derek, you haven't changed a bit". He said, "I was only with them because I couldn't be with you", she looked at him and said, "how can I take you seriously after your track record"?, he said, "I love you and I'm going to prove it to you".

She looked at him and said, "and how are you going to do that"?, he said, "by the end of the month you will know who you belong with", he leaned in and claimed her lips again and when they pulled apart he practically growled and it sure isn't Eric". He slid his hand up her thigh one more time and said, "soon goddess,  
soon".

She stood there breathless as she watched him leave, she walked back into the bathroom and splashed water on her face and said, "what have you gotten yourself into now Garcie". She dried her face and headed back downstairs to rejoin the rest of the team, when she walked over to Eric he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her lips gently and said, "I've missed you".

She wrapped her hand around his shoulder and said, "I missed you to", she glaced over and saw that Derek was watching her like a hawk so to prove her point that she was with Eric she cupped his face in her hands and claimed his lips with hers. Derek downed half of his beer as he watched the show, he couldn't help but smile knowing that her panties were in his pocket, he grinned wondering how she was going to handle that situation later.

Eric was enjoying having Penelope in his lap but all of the kissing was making him extremely hard, he leaned forward and whispered something into her ear causing her to blush and nod her head yes. She looked at Dave and Fran and said, "thanks for today I had a great time", Dave kissed her cheek and said, "we're just glad that you and Eric could come kitten".

Penelope waved at everybody and said, "goodnight guys", she looked at Amber and said, "it was nice to meet you", she said, "it was nice to meet the two of you to Penelope". Derek watched as her butt swayed as she walked across the yard, he swallowed hard and couldn't wait to be between her legs again, their first time wasn't as slow and loving as he wanted but maybe next time and make no mistake there would be a next time".

Amber stood up and sat down in his lap, he smiled and was somehow able to keep her from kissing him, he wanted Penelope not Amber and he was going to do whatever it took to get her back. About half an hour later he looked up at her and said, "today was a lot of fun but I'm wiped out", Fran hugged her son and said, "have a goodnight baby boy".

Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "goodnight momma", Fran said, "it was nice to meet you Amber", she said, "thank you mam and it was nice to meet you,  
to meet all of you". Derek smiled as he waved at his team as they headed across the yard, when they were gone Reid looked at JJ and said, "did everybody else notice that Derek and Penelope couldn't keep their eyes off of each other"?, they all smiled and Emily said, "yep, we all noticed".

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "I just hope they know what they're doing", Emily kissed her husband and said, "me to honey, me to", a few minutes later everybody was getting up and gathering their things so they could get their sons in bed. Derek pulled up in front of Ambers place, she said, "would you like to come up for a nightcap"?, he said, "not tonight".

Amber kissed his cheek and said, "have a good night and call me again, anytime", he smiled and said, "goodnight Amber, today was fun", she got out of the truck and said, "yeah it was" before closing the door and walking up toward her apartment. Penelope and Eric walked toward her door and all she could think of was ways to get him to leave, she couldn't be with him not after that explosive make out session she had earlier with Derek.

Eric walked her to the door and said, "you must be exhausted"?, she said, "exhausted doesn't cover it", he kissed her lips gently and said, "how about we have brunch tomorrow"?, she yawned and said, "sounds good sweetheart". He waved one final time before heading down her walkway, she stepped inside and sighed happily as she leaned against the door.

She toed off her shoes and said, "what are you going to do Garcie, what are you going to do" as thoughts of her escapade with Derek earlier once again filled her memory.


	8. Chapter 8

Desire-Ch 8

Derek wakes up the next morning with a huge smile on his face, he still couldn't believe that he made love to Penelope the night before and that he finally told  
her that he was in love with her. He threw the sheet back and sighed as he grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower, as the hot  
water cascaded over his skin he couldn't help but grin as memories of the night before started playing in his mind.

Penelope woke up and looked around the room and she couldn't help but smile but that smile fell and she ran her hands over her face and said, "what are you going  
to do Garcie, you are with Eric and sleeping with him but after a kiss you are screwing your best friend and in his mothers bathroom no less". She threw back  
the cover and remembered that she was suppose to meet Eric for brunch.

She made her way over to her closet and picked out a beautiful sundress and headed toward the bathroom, she needed to hurry and get ready but after lastnights  
interlude with Derek she was sore. Penelope Garcia wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot but Derek was far larger than Eric and after their fast and furious sex  
session in Frans bathroom she was extremely sore this morning.

After his shower he checked his pockets for something and when he found them he grinned as he held her panties in his hand, he said, "you will be mine baby girl  
and that's a promise". He looked down at his watch and decided to grab her favorite muffins and some coffee and head over to her place, he slipped her panties  
into his pocket and grabbed his keys and cell before heading out the door.

Penelope was walking out of her bathroom when she heard a knock at her door, she looked down at her watch and said, "it's to early to be Eric", she looked through  
the peep hole and said, "noooooooooo, not now". Derek knocked again and said, "I know you're in there sweetness, let me innnnnnn" he almost sang as he stood  
and waited for her to open the door.

She unlocked and opened the door and he slid right past her, she said, "what are you doing here"?, he handed her the chocolate muffins and a cup of coffee and  
said, "I thought that I could spend the afternoon with my girl". She said, "ohhhhhhh no you don't", he slowly started toward her causing her to back up and he  
kept walking until her back was against the door.

He leaned in and started pressing his lips against her neck, she said, "D Der Derek"?, he smiled against her neck and said, "yes sweetness", she said, "you you  
have to go". He looked at her and said, "now why would I do that"?, she said, "I have plans today", he said, "I know you do, with me", she shook her head and  
said, "nooooooo with Eric, he will be here soon to pick me up".

Derek crashed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond but when Derek slid his hand up her thigh and was caressing her through her panties she moaned  
against his lips as she deepened the kiss. Derek smiled against her lips as his fingers try to sneak their way inside her panties, she puts her hand down and  
pushes him away.

He gives her his Derek Morgan smile and says, "I love you and you love me", she says, "yo yo you need to go Eric will be here soon", he slid ahis hand across  
her breast and said, "you're mine and lastnight proved that". She pushed him away and said, "how do you expect me to take you seriously Derek, you were with  
Jordan, Amber and me all withing 48 hours".

He opened his mouth and she said, "I don't want to hear it", she put her hand on the knob and was getting ready to open it and send him packing when there was  
a knock on the door. Eric said, "Penelope honey it's me", Derek smiled and whispered, "wellllllll this is going to be fun", she said, "go into my room, Eric  
can't see you here".

He laughed and said, "I'm not going anywhere", she looked up at him and said, "please Derek", he took a deep breath and reluctantly turned and went into her  
bedroom. Penelope took a deep breath and opened the door, Eric leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "our reservation at Rauls is in a few minutes  
sweetie".

Derek smiled and pulled out his cell and after he heard Penelopes door close he dialed a famaliar number and after a few rings he heard, "what's up Morgan"?,  
he said, "Jayje how would you and Em like to go to brunch with me"?, a few minutes later he was all smiles as he headed out of Penelopes apartment, as he closed  
the door he said, "ohhhhhhh yeah, this is going to be fun".


	9. Chapter 9

Desire-Ch 9

About an half an hour later Penelope and Eric are sitting in Rauls laughing and talking when Derek, Emily and JJ walk over, she looks up and starts coughing and spits out her tea. Derek pats her on the back and says, "are you alright baby girl"?, she covers her mouth and says, "yes I'm fine", she looks at her friends and says, "what are you guys doing here"?, JJ said, "Derek wanted to treat us to brunch sooooo here we are".

Derek said, "ohhhhh since we are all here why don't we have brunch together"?, Eric smiled and said, "please, please join us", JJ sat on the other side of her and Emily and Derek across from her. The waitress walked over and handed them their menus and Derek looked over his and winked at Penelope letting her know that he was serious about proving his love to her.

Penelope closed her eyes and moaned when Derek rubbed his foot up between her thighs, Eric said, "are you alright honey"?, she said, "yeah yeah sorry", he then looked down at the menu deciding what to order. Penelope looked over her menu and smiled when Derek wasn't paying attention to her but that smile soon fell when she felt his foot rubbing up her leg again.

The waitress comes over and just as Penelope opens her mouth to order Derek happily orders her favorite food, Eric looks at Derek and feels the tension and in a possessive move puts his arm around her and pulls her close. As they were finishing their food Erics cell starts ringing, he says, "I have to take this", he stands up and walks away from the table.

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of his baby girl, she was so beautiful in that sundress and all he could see was it puddled at her feet, Eric walked back over and said, "guys I have to cut this short, I have to go in to work". Penelope said, "ohhhh no, I thought we were going to spend the day together"?, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "would you like me to take you home"?, JJ said, "stay Garcie, we can take you home".

She smiled at Eric and said, "that's okay sweetheart", he waved and said, "have a good brunch" before turning around and walking away, the rest of the meal was spent with the 4 friends laughing and talking. They were all walking toward their cars and Derek said, "I can take you home sweetness, I'm heading that way and it would save the girls a trip".

Emily said, "is that okay Garcie"?, she reluctantly said, "yeah girlies that's fine", she hugged them and said, "I'll see you on Monday", Derek opened her door and smiled as she sat down. He then walked around and got behind the steering wheel and when the door closed Penelope said, "what the hell was that"?, he said, "what was what"?, she said, "ohhhhh come on, ordering my favorites, sliding your foot up and down my leg, what's up with that crap Derek"?, he leaned in and said, "that's me being serious and showing you how I feel".

A few minutes later they were standing in front of her door, he reached up and gently squeezed her butt and said, "you are so beautiful", she looked up at him and said, "thanks for driving me home, I'll see you at work", Derek backed her against the door and said, "I don't think so", she felt his warm breath on her neck and said, "D D Derek we can't do this".

He slid her straps down her arms and kissed her shoulders and said, "we can't do what"?, she said, "please leave", he started placing soft gentle kisses down the side of her neck and she moaned. He grinned and said, "now sweetness I know that you don't want me to leave, you love me and I know that you want me to take you through that door right there and make slow passionate love to you".

She shook her head and said, "no no no, you need to go", just as he readied to tell her he wasn't going anywhere her cell started ringing, she looked down and said, "it's Eric". Derek smiled and said, "I won't say a word", she said, "hi honey", Eric said, "sweetie bad news", she said, "what happened"?, he said, "I have to go out of town for a few days".

She said, "ohhhhhh no", he said, "yeah, sorry but I will call you every chance I get", she said, "I'll miss you", he said, "I'll miss you to but I won't be gone long, I promise". After the call ended she looked at Derek and said, "he's going out of town", Derek smiled as he leaned in and said, "now it's time for me to prove how much I love you.

She gasped in surprise as he picked her up and carried her through her beaded curtains, she was his woman and he was going to prove that to her once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter contains sexual content

Desire-Ch 10

Derek placed her on the floor gently and caressed her cheek and said, "you are my baby girl, my goddess and I'm getting ready to show you exactly how much you mean to me". He slid the straps to her dress down and growled as he claimed her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled against his lips as he lifted her up and placed her down on the bed.

He quickly stripped down to his underwear and when he put his fingers in the waistband she jumped up and said, "noooooo", he said, "baby"?, she said, "please let me". He stood there smiling as she slid his boxers down over his hips and when his erection sprang free she said, "is that all for me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "every inch goddess, every inch".

She laid back on the bed pulling him with her, he then started kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side giving him easier access to her. Their first time had been rushed but not this time, he was going to take his time and make mad passionate love to her to show her just who she belonged to and with.

He hovered over her smiling down as his fingers caressed her nipple, he started gently tugging on it, she bit down on her lip and said, "stop teasing", he took her nipple into his mouth and then released it with a pop and said, "noooooo teasing baby girl, this is me worshipping you". He then switched to the other nipple to show it the same attention.

He said, "perfect, you are so perfect and we belong together", as he kissed his way back up to her lips, Derek then climbed between her creamy thighs and as he entered her they both moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even deeper inside her, he moaned, so good, you feel so so good goddess and alllll mine".

The pace was slow with deep thrusts, he was wanting her to know that she was now and forever more Derek Morgans girl, she met him thrust for thrust as she moaned his name over and over. He kissed her sweet lips and said, "gorgeous, so gorgeous, you are meant to be worshipped like the goddess you truly are", he started sucking on the sensitive part of her neck earning moans of approval.

Penelope wrapped her arms lovingly around him as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, this time wasn't like the time lastnight, this time was slow and so so passionate. She could feel how much he loved her with each glorious thrust, she then raked her nails up and down his back earning a few hisses, he knew what she was doing, she was marking him as hers and that was more than fine with him.

They both worked feverishly to bring each other the most pleasure, he was kissing every inch of her body making sure that she knew she was right where she was suppose to be and that was with him not that Eric. A long time later he smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, he speeded up his pace and a few hard deep thrusts later they both came screaming each others names.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl" before collapsing on the bed beside her, she looked at him and said, "that was amazing", he looked over at her and said, "that my beautiful baby girl was perfection, pure and simple perfection". He intertwined their fingers and said, "please tell me that you believe that I love you".

She opened her mouth to tell him she did and her cell rang, she reached over and picked it up off the bedside table and said, "it's Eric", her heart sank, she had just cheated on her boyfriend again, that's twice in 24 hours, what kind of person was she. Derek said, "don't answer it", she said, "I have to, he's my boyfriend Derek".

Derek pulled her under him and crashed his lips against hers and said, "you don't belong with him, you belong with me and lastnight and just now should tell you that". Her cell stopped ringing and with tears streaming down her face she buried her head in his chest and said, "what have I done, what have I done", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you didn't do anything wrong sweetness, you just made love to me with all of your heart, body and soul and that proves that you are with the right person right now and that person is me".

He kissed her lips as he crawled between her legs and all thoughts of Eric were gone when Derek thrusted himself inside her


	11. Chapter 11

Desire-Ch 11

Derek and Penelope spent the rest of the day and evening wrapped in each others arms either making love or just basking in the after glow, he looked at her and said, "I think we should head over to my place and spend the night there". Penelope said, "ohhhhh you think so huh"?, he laughed and said, "I can fix us a nice romantic dinner and we can spend the evening watching movies and maybe a few more rounds of what we did lastnight and this morning".

She kissed his lips gently and said, "let me grab a few things and we can head out", he nodded his head and watched as she got up off the couch and headed into her room. He sighed happily and got up and put his shoes on and was ready to go when Penelope came out with her overnight bag, she knew that she shouldn't go with him that she should stay and wait for Eric to call but her heart ached to be with Derek now and so she smiled and took him by the hand and let her heart lead the way.

Once they got to Dereks place he fixed them a delicious pasta dish with salad and homemade bread, Penelope said, "that was amazing", Derek said, "seeeeeee I am wooing you". She laughed and said, "soooooooo Romeo what are we going to do now"?, he said, "would you like to dance"?, he walked over and turned on the music and smiled happily at her as she put her hand in his.

As they danced around his living room everything was perfect, Derek leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love you", she took a deep breath and said, "I" and then there was a knock at the door. Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "don't worry I will send them away", he kissed her one final time before heading across the room.

When he opened the door he saw Amber standing there, she said, "I got here as soon as I got your text", she leaned in and kissed his lips, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about I didn't send you a text". She said, "ohhhhhh yes you did lover, it said for more of what we had the other night come back to my place soooooo here I am".

Penelope stepped into his kitchen so Amber couldn't see her, had he been playing her all this time, was he not serious about her, as she stood there she remembered the flowers, the muffins, the dancing, the delicious meals and allllll of the mind blowing sex. She watched as Derek stepped out onto the porch and shut the door.

She walked over and grabbed her bag and pulled out her cell and dialed a number, after a few rings she said, "yes I need a taxi at the corner of Jackson and Gallo street please". After the call ended she sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the back door, she saw a tablet and pencil on the counter and wrote him a little note before slipping out the back door.

Derek looked at Amber and said, "listen Amber we had some fun but I'm with somebody else now", she put her hands on her hips and said, "but the text", he said,  
"I didn't send you a text, I have no idea who did but it wasn't me". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well I guess I'll go but I think I could show you another great night".

He said, "like I said I'm with somebody else and she's an amazing girl", Amber said, "is she still inside"?, Derek said, "that is none of your business", Amber said, "I think it is I'm your girlfriend so if anybody should be getting your attention it should be me and not that hussy". She pushed right by Derek and walked inside.

She said, "where are you tramp"?, Derek said, "Amber that's enough, get out NOW", she said, "not until I find that hussy", Derek said, "do I have to have you arrested"?, she said, "no but if you want to use your handcuffs again I'm good with that". He said, "GET OUT NOWWWWWW", she walked to the door and he watched as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Derek said, "it's okay baby girl I sent her away", he got no answer, he said, "baby you can come out now", he searched upstairs and downstairs and when he saw the notepad by the door he walked over and picked it up. He took a deep breath as he started to read the heartbreaking words that she wrote before she left his life again.

Derek grabbed his keys and headed over to her place, he hoped that he would be able to talk to her and explain that he had nothing to do with Amber coming over to his place. What Derek didn't know was that Penelope called JJ in the taxi and arranged a sleepover with her, Spencer and Henry, for the rest of the weekend she needed to stay Derek Morgan free.


	12. Chapter 12

Desire-Ch 12

JJ opened the door and pulled her friend into her arms, Penelope cried and said, "thank you for letting me stay here", Reid walked over and said, "here Garcia let me get this for you". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thank you boy wonder", he smiled and said, "I'll take this to the guest room across from Henrys room", she smiled and said, "thank you" as he headed up the stairs.

JJ said, "come and sit and tell me what's wrong"?, Penelope sat down on the couch beside JJ and spent the next few minutes filling JJ in on everything that had been going on. JJ looked at her and said, "so at the cookout you and Derek were ya know upstairs"?, she said, "yes", she giggled and said, "well how was he"?,  
Penelope blushed and said, "he's amazing".

Reid walked back downstairs and said, "who's amazing"?, JJ gave him the cliffnotes version of everything that happened and he said, "so you and Morgan were ya know together at the cookout"?, Penelope said, "I was there with Eric and he was there with Amber and one thing let to another and we ended up having sex in her bathroom".

Penelope looked down at her hands and said, "I need to get away for a while", Reid said, "where will you go"?, she said, "California to see my brothers but no matter what happens you can't tell Derek where I am". Reid said, "but he loves you", Penelope said, "he was with Jordan, Amber and me all within 48 hours Spencer,  
how serious could he be about me"?, JJ said, "wellllllll".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I have already asked for time off and it was granted so I have some time off to get my head together and decide what I want to do". Reid said, "what about Eric"?, she said, "I'll tell him that I had to leave because of a family emergency and that I will be home as soon as I can,  
he's a great guy and he'll understand".

Spencer said, "when do you leave"?, she said, "I have to be at the airport at 7:00 in the morning", JJ said, "what about clothes"?, she said, "I have a few things in my bag, the rest I can pick up in California". JJ said, "are you sure about this, maybe you should tell Derek", she said, "NOOOO, he can't know where I am, please Jayje".

JJ looked at Spencer and said, "he won't find out anything from us Garcie I promise", she hugged her friends and said, "it's been a long night so I think I'll turn in". Spencer said, "we'll take you to the airport in the morning", she said, "thank you all so much", JJ hugged her and said, "that's what family does for family", she nodded her head and then hugged Spencer before heading up to bed.

Spencer looked at JJ and said, "you know that Morgan is going to be devastated when he finds out she's gone", she nodded her head and said, "I know Spence but what was I suppose to do she's one of my best friends". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know Jayje, I know", they sat back on the couch and sighed happily as they sat in each others arms.

Derek was sitting in her parking lot all night hoping that she would come home, he tried her cell several times and it went straight to voicemail, he laid his head back against the seat and said, "everything was going so perfectly and then Amber shows up". He sat up and said, "wait, she said she got a text from me but if I didn't send it to her how did she get it and who was it from"?, he sat there wondering how things went from amazing to him possibly losing her all over again.

He sat there with his eyes on her front door for several hours until he fell asleep, Penelope woke up the next morning and got dressed and headed downstairs to spend some time with her family. When she stepped downstairs she saw Henry coloring and JJ was fixing a thermos of coffee for the road and Reid was coming in from putting her gobag in the car.

The entire trip to the airport Henry talked to Penelope and told her how much he was going to miss her, she kissed the top of his head and said, "I'll miss you to sweetpea". JJ said, "don't worry honey she won't be gone long", he looked at Penelope and said, "weally"?, she laughed and said, "yes really, I will be back before you know it" causing him to clap his hands and say, "yayyyyyyyyyy".

A few minutes later they were walking through the airport, she looked up and sighed when she saw her flight was on time, she hugged her family and said, "I love you all and I will see you soon". As she got in line she looked over her shoulder and saw Henry waving at her, she waved back and said, "I love you Henry", he blew her a kiss and said, "lub you toooooooooo" as she disappeared out the end of the tunnel.

The Reid family stood there watching as Penelopes plane lifted off, Henry laid his head down on his dads shoulder and said, "I miss her aweady daddy", he kissed his son on the temple and said, "me to buddy, me to" as they headed back toward their car.


	13. Chapter 13

Desire-Ch 13

Derek woke up to the sound of tapping, he looked to see Penelopes neighbor standing there, he rolled down his window and she said, "are you alright Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, I was waiting on Penelope to come home lastnight but I fell asleep". She put her hand on his arm and said, "she didn't come home lastnight, maybe she stayed with her friend JJ, you know the one with the adorable little boy"?, he smiled and said, "yeah he is adorable isn't he"?, she said, "he sure is, he reminds me of my grandson Shawn".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you Mrs. Teasley, I believe that I will go over to JJ's and see if she knows where Penelope is", he waved at her as he pulled away from the parking lot. Penelope was walking through the airport and smiled when she saw 2 of her 4 brothers waiting for her, she ran into Paytons arms and said,  
"ohhhhhh Pay thanks for letting me come for a visit".

Patrick said, "heyyyyyyy what about me"?, she said, "how could I forget you Pat", as she wrapped her arms around him", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you look so good P". Penelope sighed and said, "thank you so much for saying that but I know that I look like crap especially after everything I have been going through over the past few days".

Payton said, "are things with Derek any better"?, she said, "how about we head home and I promise that I will tell you 4 everything", Payton grabbed her bag as Patrick looped arms with her as they headed through the airport. Derek raised his hand and knocked on JJ's door, she opened the door and said, "oh hey Morgan,  
come in".

He stepped inside and said, "have you seen baby girl"?, he said, "uhhhh well yeah she spent the night here with us lastnight", he said, "is she still here"?, she looked down at her feet and said, "no she isn't here now". Reid walked downstairs and said, "our son is finally out, I guess that the trip to the airport this morning" and then he saw Derek and said, "oh hey Morgan".

Derek said, "why did you go to the airport"?, he said, "we can't tell you anything", he said, "please tell me pretty boy, did Penelope leave"?, he said, "the only thing that we will tell you is that she is gone". He looked at JJ and said, "I've got to find her, I need to tell her that I didn't send that text message to Amber".

JJ said, "she's so hurt Derek, she has been in love with you since the first day she met you and then when you two got together at the cookout she thought that maybe you had changed but then Amber came over and". Derek said, "I know, I know, she thinks I'm back to my player days", Reid nodded his head and said, "well can you blame her, you were with Jordan, Amber and then her all withing 24-48 hours".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "I can't blame her Spencer but I've changed, I swear, I want her and have wanted her for years but one thing and then another got in the way but now nothing or nobody is going to get between us". He looked at JJ and she said, "we belive you Derek but we promised Penelope that we wouldn't tell you anything and I'm not breaking that promise, I'm sorry".

Penelope was all smiles when she stepped inside Paytons house and saw her other 2 brothers Paul and Peter, they threw their arms around her and said, "it's been to long baby sister". She wiped away the tears and said, "that it has, now where are my sister in laws and neices today"?, Payton said, "the girls are all out shopping and your neices are with them".

Patrick said, "don't worry, they will be back soon", she sighed happily as she sat down on the couch between Payton and Patrick, Paul said, "what made you decide to come for a visit P"?, she took a deep breath as she started telling them everything that had been happening. Derek walked to JJ's door and said, "can you at least tell me that she isn't with Eric"?, JJ said, "she isn't with Eric".

He smiled and said, "I will find out where she is and when I do I am going to go to her and beg on my hands and knees if necessary", Reid and JJ then watched as their heartbroken friend walked out of their house and closed the door behind him. Reid looked at JJ and said, "I believe him Jayje", she kissed him gently on the lips and said, "me to Spence, me to".

Payton looked at Penelope and said, "the next time I see that Derek Morgan he's going to get a piece of my mind and a fist in his face", Penelope blew out a deep breath as she listened to her brothers threaten bodily harm to her hotstuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Desire-Ch 14

Derek walked into work Monday morning and everybody could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep, he walked into his office with a cup of coffee and sat down and then quickly rubbing his eyes. JJ knocked on the door and he said, "come in", she stepped inside and said, "did you get any sleep lastnight"?, he shook his head and said, "no, I was to busy trying to find Penelope".

JJ said, "I'm so sorry that you are going through this but I made a promise to Garcie", Derek said, "I know, I know and I'm not asking you to help me Jayje",  
she pulled out her cell and sent a text and said, "I promised that I wouldn't tell you anything but if you were to read my texts when my cell was left unattended there isn't much I can do about it".

He smiled as he watched her put her cell down on his desk, she said, "I need a cup of coffee", she then turned and headed out of his office, she stood there and listened until her cell started pinging letting her know that Penelope had returned the text. Derek picked up her cell and smiled when she said, "ohhhh Jayje the weather out here in California is beautiful".

Derek sent a message back saying, "that's great Garcie", he then got up and headed toward Penelopes old lair, he opened the door and Kevin said, "what can I do for you Agent Morgan"?, he handed JJ's cell to him and said, "I know that Penelope is in California but I need you to do your thing and tell me exactly where in California she is".

Kevin said, "will do but it might take a few minutes", he said, "that's fine but I have to find her Kevin, I just have to", Kevin nodded his head yes as he let his fingers start flying across the keyboard. Derek walked over and sat down on the couch and watched and waited for Kevin to get him the information that he so desperately needed.

Penelope smiled as she looked out over the beautiful blue water, she was in her brothers back yard watching his twin 5 year old daughters Paige and Patricia play in the sand. Patrick walked out carrying his 5 month old daughter Tabitha and said, "would you like to hold your niece"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhh you know I would".

He handed his daughter to her and said, "how are you doing today"?, she said, "I'm alright I guess, just thinking about things", Patrick said, "you mean you are thinking about Derek and Eric huh"?, she said, "I love him Pat, I love him with all my heart but his actions make me doubt his true feelings for me, they made me feel like another knotch on his bedpost".

Payton and his wife Shelly walked out and he said, "are the twins being good"?, she giggled and said, "they are being little angels", Paige said, "wook me made a caswle". Penelope said, "you sure did and you did a great job", the little girl squealed out in delight as she started putting more sand on her castle as they looked on.

Shelly said, "have you heard from Eric since you got here"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I talked to him lastnight and this morning", she put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "what are you going to do"?, she sighed and said, "I don't know Shelly, I just don't know, I mean I care deeply for Eric but I don't", she finished her sister in laws sentence and said, "but you don't love him like you do Derek"?, she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and said, "exactly".

Payton said, "I can't blame you for not believing him sis, I mean come on 3 women in less than 2 days", Shelly cleared her throat and said, "this is your sisters decision not yours or your brothers". He held up his hands and said, "I know, I know but he is going to pay for the way he treated my sister and for the way he is making her feel".

Kevin sighed and then his computer beeped and he said, "Agent Morgan I found out where she is", he walked over and said, "where is she Kevin"?, he said, "the text originated in the Sacramento area". He smiled and said, "are any of her brothers living in that area"?, he let his fingers do the walking and after a few seconds said, "all of them do and they are all within a 2 mile radius of each other.

Derek smiled and said, "thank you Kevin", he then ran out of the room heading toward Hotchs office, now that he knew where she was he had to go to her, he had to make her see that he was truly a changed man.


	15. Chapter 15

Desire-Ch 15

Hotch looked up from his desk and said, "come in" when he heard a knock, Derek stepped inside and said, "Hotch I need some time off effectively immediately",  
he said, "is something wrong with your mom or sisters"?, he said, "no, their great I just have some personal problems that I need to take care of". He closed the file he was looking at and said, "you mean the whole Penelope, Amber Jordan problem"?, he said, "how did you know that"?, he said, "I'm a profiler remember Morgan"?, he shook his head and grinned as Hotch motioned for him to sit down.

Derek said, "I love Penelope, I love her with all my heart and we got all messed up because I didn't tell her that I was dating Jordan, which I only started because she was dating Sam". Hotch said, "as I understand it the problem is that she is doubting that you love her because you were with the three women all within in 24-48 hours".

Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "everything was going great and then Saturday night we headed over to my place, we had dinner and we were just sitting around watching movies and dancing and Amber came over". Hotch said, "ohhhhhhhhh that doesn't sound good", Derek said, "ohhhh trust me it wasn't, Amber said that she came over in response to a text message that I sent her but Hotch, man, I didn't send her one, I mean why would I when I was happy with my baby girl".

Hotch said, "do you have any idea who might have sent it"?, he said, "not a one but right now I can't focus on that, what I need to do is go to California and get my baby girl back". He sat back in his chair and said, "do you really think that's a good idea, I mean what about Eric"?, Derek crossed his arms over his chest and said, "he's out of town on business".

Hotch said, "what kind of work does he do again"?, Derek said, "I overheard something about computer stuff like Penelope", Hotch nodded his head and said, "do you know how much time you will need"?, he said, "not right now but I'm afraid that if I don't go now that it will be to late when she comes back". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "how about this, I will grant your time off but we will go on a week to week basis".

Derek said, "thank you so much, I really appreciate it", Hotch said, "good luck, because if she's with her brothers you are going to need it", he turned around in the door and said, "if I can talk to her I know that I can convince her that I'm telling the truth". Hotch said, "be careful and keep in touch, let us know how it's going".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I will", he turned and said, "and thanks again", he said, "hey, I know what that kind of love is like and I know what I would do to keep it". Derek smiled and waved at the rest of the team as he practically ran toward the elevator, JJ smiled and said, "where's he going"?, Hotch said,  
"he's taking some personal time".

Reid looked at JJ and said, "does he know where she is"?, JJ said, "heyyyy I kept my promise I didn't tell him a thing but I might have accidently on purpose left my cell on his desk after sending her a text message". Emily laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh I like it, I like it, you are guilty but innocent at the same time".

Hotch said, "Reid can you go to Kevin and get him to check into where Eric was Saturday night"?, he said, "yeah sure but why"?, Hotch said, "I have a funny feeling that the text message that Amber got was from Eric". Emily said, "do you think that Eric knows about Penelope and Derek"?, he said, "it's highly likely and if he thinks that Derek is to much competition he will do anything it takes to keep Penelope with him and mad at Derek".

Reid said, "on it" as he headed toward the lair, Emily looked at Hotch and said, "there was a few minutes that I looked around the yard the other night and didn't see him". JJ said, "ohhhh my God, what if he saw them having sex"?, Emily said, "well he was acting kinda funny at brunch the next day, he was really possessive of Penelope", JJ nodded her head in agreement and sighed hoping that Derek is able to change Penelopes mind about him.

Penelope looked at Shelly and said, "I don't know what to do", she said, "only you know how you feel kiddo, only you", she said, "I like Eric a lot and we have a lot of the same likes and dislikes". Shelly said, "but how do you feel about Derek"?, she said, "that's easy I love Derek, my heart does now and will always belong to him".

Shelly sighed and said, "I love your brother like that and I would do anything I had to to keep him", she looked at Penelope and said, "do you think that he is telling the truth about the text message"?, she shrugged and said, "I want to believe him, I really do but with his reputation and the fact that he was with me, Jordan and Amber in the same period it's making me wonder.

Shelly stood up and said, "you know your heart sweetie and this decision is completely up to you and nobody else", she smiled and said, "thanks Shell", she winked and said, "anytime P, anytime". Penelope sat there watching her neices playing and sighed happily until her cell started ringing, she looked down and saw "Eric" flashing on the ID.

She took a deep breath as she sent the call to voicemail, across town Eric throws his cell across the room and shatters it against the wall


	16. Chapter 16

Desire-Ch 16

A few hours later Derek is flying across the US hoping to win his baby girl back, as he laid his head back he couldn't help but smile as memories of their last night together filled his mind. He knew that it might take a while for him to change her mind but he knew that his life wasn't complete without her and he was going to do everything he can to make her see that he wants her and only her.

Amber was sitting at home trying to figure out what was happening, if Derek sent the text why did he deny it, she was about to get up and grab her a beer when her cell rang. She picked it up and didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway, she said, "hello", the voice on the other end said, "Amber this is Eric, Penelopes boyfriend".

She said, "ohhhhhh hey Eric, how are you"?, he said, "I'm good, I'm out of town on business right now I'm in California", she said, "that sounds nice", he said,  
"it's beautiful here". Eric said, "the reason I called was to let you know that Derek is flying out here now to try to take Penelope away from me", Amber put her hands on her hips and said, "he belongs with me and Penelope belongs with you".

Eric said, "I agree with you but if you were here maybe you could help me keep them apart", she said ,"I would love to come", he said, "don't worry about a ticket,  
it's already been taken care of". She said, "thank you Eric, you are a great guy", he said, "I'm glad that you can see that it's just going to take a while for me to convince Penelope that she belongs with me and not Derek".

Amber said, "so that must have been her at his place Saturday night", he said, "it was, they have been sneaking around having sex since and counting the night of the cookout". She said, "how do you know that"?, he said, "I saw them getting it on in the bathroom", she said, "well we have to do whatever it takes to keep them apart".

Eric grinned and said, "I agree with you partner", she smiled and said, "will you be at the airport to meet me when I land"?, he said, "of course I will and we will have to make up a story about your family and we will have to make it believable". She said, "that won't be any problem because my family will back me in anything I say".

He said, "good, very good, well you need to pack and be at the airport by 4:00", she said, "I guess I'll be seeing you in a few hours then", he smiled and said, "see you soon partner, see you soon" and then the call ended. He smiled as he stood there looking out the window, he said, "it isn't going to be easy to keep me and Penelope apart and you are about to find that out".

He dialed Penelopes cell and said, "it's time for a surprise visit from me", after a few rings she said, "hi honey", he said, "hey sweetie, I have the day off from my meeting so I flew a few hours to spend the day with my girl". She said, "that's great", he could tell by her voice that she didn't mean it, he said, "if you can text me your brothers address I will be there as soon as possible".

She said, "I'll text it right to you", he said, "I love you beautiful and I can't wait to see you again and hold you in my arms and kiss those beautiful full lips of yours". Shelly came into the room and said, "P can you help me with the twins", she said, "sure thing Shell", she said, "well Eric I will see you when you get here".

He smiled and said, "see you soon baby", after the call ended he said, "the next part of my plan is getting ready to begin and now I need to get to Paytons place before Derek does. He laughed as he grabbed the keys for his rental car as he made his way out the door, a few minutes later he was pulling away from the curb with a huge smile on his face.

The ride to Paytons didn't take long and soon he was knocking on the door, Payton opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, he held out his hand and said,  
"yes, my names Eric, I'm Penelopes boyfriend". He held out his hand and said, "I'm Penelopes brother Payton, won't you come in", he stepped inside the house and said, "P Erics here", she took a deep breath as she walked through the house.

He walked over and kissed her lips passionately as he wrapped his arms around her, when they pulled apart he said, "ohhhhh I've missed you", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I've missed you to". About an hour later they were all sitting there laughing and talking when there was another knock at the door.

Payton walked over and opened the door and said, "may I help you"?, he said, "yes my name is Derek Morgan and I'm here to see Penelope", Payton said, "you are the one that broke my sisters heart" and before Derek could say anything in his defense Paytons fist connected with the side of his face causing Penelope to scream as she ran across the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Desire-Ch 17

Payton climbed on top of Derek and started hitting him across the face, Penelope was pulling on her brother and said, "stop, please stop Payton", Shelly ran over and said, "honey stop, Payton let go". Payton stepped back and said, "you need to get off my property, NOW", Derek said, "I need to talk to Penelope for a few minutes".

Eric walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "she doesn't want to talk to you", Derek said, "that should be her choice don't you think"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "please go Derek". He said, "baby please", Eric said, "I believe you heard her", Derek said, "shut up Eric I wasn't talking to you I was talking to baby girl".

Penelope said, "Derek I don't want to talk to you, not now", he said, "please Penelope", she shook her head and said, "not now, please give me time", Eric kissed her temple and said, "you need to leave my girlfriend alone". Shelly stepped forward and said, "maybe she will want to talk later", he looked at Penelope and said, "I'm not going anywhere until we get to talk".

Payton said, "you have worn out your welcome" and slammed the door in his face, Penelope then turned and buried her head in Erics chest, he smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back. Derek stepped off the porch and looked back rubbing his face, he walked to his car and looked back and saw Penelope standing in the window watching so he got in his car and drove around the block and pulled back in up the street from Paytons house.

Eric stayed with Penelope until he had to leave to go to the airport, he smiled as he kissed her lips and said, "I'll come back later if that's alright"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes as he walked out of the house. Penelope sighed and said, "I think I will go for a walk on the beach and clear my head", Shelly hugged her and said, "you have a lot of thinking to do don't you sweetie"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes" as she headed out the door and off of their huge porch.

Derek watched her walk around the house and got out of the car and followed her, he waited until she was hidden from the house before he approached her, she held up her hands and said, "please leave Derek". He said, "please let me explain", she looked at his brusing face and cut lip and finally said, "alright, go ahead".

He said, "I love you Penelope, I think that our time together has shown that", she stood there listening as he said, "I swear to you that I didn't send Amber that text, she was the last thing on my mind". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "please tell me that you believe me"?, she opened her mouth and said, "I want to Derek I really do but I'm afraid".

He cupped her face and said, "afraid of what"?, she said, "getting my heart broken again", he said, "I would never intentionally hurt you, please tell me that you believe that". She sighed and nodded her head and said, "I know but the way to hell is paved with good intentions hotstuff", he leaned in and said, "let me show you how much I love you" as he slid his hand up her thigh.

She bit down on her lip as she tried to push him away, he started kissing the side of her neck, she moaned when she felt him gently sucking on the pulse point of her neck. He smiled as he slid his fingers under her skirt and with one tug ripped her panties off and slid them in his pocket, she said, "no Derek, no we can't".

He smiled and said, "ohhhhhh yes we can baby girl, we definitely can", he unbuttoned the front of her dress and when her breasts sprang free his lips were then instantly on them. She closed her eyes and moaned his name over and over as he spent the next couple of minutes licking, biting and sucking on her very erect nipples.

Penelope tugged his shirt off and tossed it on the sand, she then reached for the waist of his pants, she slid them and his boxers down over his hips as the two of them slid down on the sand.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

Desire-Ch 18

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as he thrusted in and out of her, she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of their bodies moving together as one. Derek kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you, it's you and only you", before kissing his way down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her lips.

Eric smiled as he walked over to Amber and said, "are you ready for some fun"?, she laughed as he took her bags and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah", he said, "good good because business is getting ready to pick up". She smiled as he filled her in on what happened at Paytons earlier before he came to the airport to pick her up and take her to her cousins house.

Penelope rolled them over and threw her head back and said, "ohhhhhhh yesssssss" as he thrusted up into her, he then raised up and started kissing the valley between her perfect breasts. She wrapped her hands around him and held him close as he started sucking on her nipple, the twirling of his tongue around her erect nipple was making her body tingle.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he said, "you are so beautiful, so beautiful and all mine", he rolled them over and started pounding into her over. He kissed her lips and said, "tell me you're mine", she said, "I'm yours, all yours", he almost completely withdrew from her and said, "say it again".

She looked up at him and said, "I'm yours Derek, all yours", he crashed his lips against hers as he pounded into her over and over until several minutes later they both came screaming each others name. He kissed her lips and said, "I love you" before rolling onto the sand beside her, she rolled over onto her side and slid her arm around his waist and sighed happily.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I've missed you so much", she looked up and said, "and I've missed you", he said, "baby why did you leave my place the other night"?, as tears slid down her face she said, "I thought that you were playing me, I thought that you wanted me and Amber". He kissed her lips and said, "I don't want Amber, I want you, I love you and only you".

She opened her mouth to say I love you to and that is when his cell started ringing and the ringtone was, "Unchained Melody", when she heard the words, I hunger for your touch" he said, "I don't even have that ringtone on my phone". She grabbed it out of his hand and saw "Amber" flashing across the face of the ID, she jumped up and said, "how stupid am I. you almost had me again Derek".

He stood up and said, "baby I", she said, "save it Derek, first the text message and now that ringtone, how can you expect me to believe you"?, he said, "I'm telling you the truth". He pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart she slapped his face and said, "don't do that again", he said, "I love you", she laughed and said, "I bet you tell that to Jordan and Amber to don't you"?, he shook his head and said, "no mam I don't, you are the only woman I love, you are it for me". She pulled away and said, "I'm leaving and I don't want you to follow me or call me or text me, I don't want to hear from you at all or see you, do you understand me"?, he just stood there looking at her.

She said, "DO YOU HEAR ME"?, he said, "I love you and I will win you back, I will prove that I had nothing to do with that text or that ringtone", she held up her hand and said, "don't bother because I don't care anymore". He reached out for her and said, "baby I", she said, "don't call me that, don't ever call me that again".

As he watched her running back toward the house his heart shattered into a million pieces


	19. Chapter 19

Desire-Ch 19

When Penelope got back to the house Eric was waiting on her, he wrapped her up in his arms and said, "are you alright, have you been crying"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm fine, something blew into my eye down at the beach". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I was hoping that the two of could go out for a little dinner and dancing"?, she smiled and said, "I'd like that, let me go change my clothes and I'll be right down", he kissed her lips gently and smiled as he watched her walk up the stairs.

Eric smiled and said, "it's working, my plan is working", he felt someone tugging on his leg and he looked down to see one of Paytons little girls, he picked her up and she said, "what pwan is wortin"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "nothing that you need to worry about sweetheart", the little girl looked at him and said, "me want down".

Payton came back into the room and grinned as his daughter ran out of the room, he said, "where's P"?, Eric smiled and said, "she's upstairs changing her clothes because we are going to go out for dinner and dancing". Payton took a deep breath and said, "getting out and having some fun will be good for her", Eric nodded his head and said, "I agree with you there Payton".

Hotch looked up from the information Kevin had found and said, "we should be in California in a few minutes so when we get there we are all heading to Paytons house". Emily said, "I wonder if Morgan has been able to convince her to listen to him"?, Dave said, "if anybody can he can", JJ said, "I can't believe that you got Strauss to approve this".

Dave grinned and said, "ohhhhhh let's just say that she owed me and we can have as long as we need", JJ smiled as she looked down at her sleeping son and said,  
"I'm just glad that we were able to bring the boys with us". Hotch said, "this way we can have a little vacation and after all the cases we've been having lately we all deserve a good long vacation".

Jack looked up from his book and said, "dad does this mean that we will get to play on the beach", he rubbed the top of his sons head and said, "it sure does son". Jack clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy", Emily grinned and said, "excuse me I need some crackers", Reid reached in the bag that was sitting in the floor and said, "here you go Em".

She smiled and said, "you are something else Spencer Reid", JJ kissed his cheek and said, "he certainly is", Dave said, "I can't help but wonder where Morgan is right now"?, Reid said, "knowing him he's probably at Paytons house trying to convince him to let him talk to Penelope". Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "we should be landing anytime" as he laid his head back against the seat.

Penelope took a deep breath as she started down the stairs, she couldn't believe that she fell for Dereks lies again, she put on a fake smile as she put her hand in Erics. She kissed Payton on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later big brother", he grinned and said, "just have fun P", she looped her arm through Erics and said, "that's the plan Pay, that's the plan" as they headed out the front door.

Derek was sitting in the car watching as Eric and Penelope walked down the stairs and headed toward his car, he said, "I will make you belive me baby girl, you will see that I love you and only you. He took a deep breath and sighed as he watched them pulling away from the house, a few seconds later he felt his cell buzzing.

He took it off his belt and saw "Hotch" flashing on the ID, he said, "hey man, what's going on"?, Hotch said, "we've found out some interesting information since you left". He said, "how interesting is interesting"?, he said, "well let's just put it this way all of your problems are coming from Eric and Amber", Derek said, "tell me something I don't know man".

Reid said, "no Morgan Eric is the one that sent the text message to Amber, somehow he was able to get into your phone and send it automatically", he said, "if he can do that with a text, could he do that with a ringtone"?, Reid said, "definitely, why did something else happen"?, Derek said, "ohhhhhh you have no idea what else she did".

Hotch said, "we're here in California and we should be there in a few minutes", Derek said, "good because after what happened earlier I'm going to need all the help I can get". JJ said, "that bad huh"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh you have no idea", Dave said, "where's kitten"?, Derek sighed and said, "she's gone out with her boyfriend Eric right now, I just watched them leave".

Emily said, "don't worry Morgan, when we get there we will get everything worked out", he smiled and said, "I'm sitting in a gray SUV up the street from Paytons house, you can't miss me". Hotch said, "we'll see you in a few minutes", and after the call ended he smiled and said, "I've got the proof that I'm innocent now all I need is to get you and your family to listen and believe me" as he laid his head back against the seat as he waited on the rest of the team to arrive.


	20. Chapter 20

Desire-Ch 20

A few minutes later Penelope and Eric were sitting in a restuaraunt laughing and talking when she looked up and saw Amber sitting across the room, Eric put his hand on hers and said, "honey what's wrong"?, she leaned in and said, "Amber's here"?, he said, "Amber as in Dereks Amber"?, she nodded her head and said, "the one and only".

He looked over his shoulder and said, "I wonder what she's doing here"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know and I don't care", he inwardly smiled and said, "do you think that she's here with Derek"?, memories of their hot make out session on the beach came to her mind and when Eric touched her gently she said, "sorry Eric, what did you say"?, he took a sip of tea and said, "do you think that she's here with Derek"?, she sighed and said, "anything's possible I guess".

Amber looked up and saw them and waved, she got up and walked over and said, "what are you two doing here"?, Penelope said, "I'm visiting my brothers and Eric is just here for the day". She pulled out the chair and sat down and said, "I'm here visiting my cousin, Dereks here to see somebody, one of his friends I think but I can't remember the name".

Eric could tell that it was hurting Penelope and he said, "so where are you staying"?, she said, "Derek and I are staying at the Fairfield", she said, "that's a nice place". She smiled and said, "that's what Derek said and when I said doesn't that cost a lot of money he said, nothing's to good for my baby girl", she said, "well I'll go and let you two enjoy your lunch, Derek should be here soon, we're suppose to have lunch".

She got up and walked back over to her table and Eric said, "I can't believe Derek would bring her here with him", Penelope said, "he's a grown man and can do whatever he wants to do". Eric gently squeezed her hand and said, "that he can beautiful, that he can", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Amber looked over her shoulder and smiled and whispered, "our plan's working, our plan's working", she then picked up her glass of tea and started taking slow sips because she still had to be there when Penelope and Eric left to make her story plausable". Derek looked up and saw a couple of rental cars pulling up and got out of the car and walked over to them.

Everybody got out and Derek said, "now comes the test, I've got to get in to talk to the brothers and then if I can get them on my side, maybe just maybe they will help me with baby girl". Hotch said, "how about we all go in and talk to them together"?, he said, "you would all do that for me"?, JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "of course we would, you and Garcie are our family to".

He sighed and said, "I'm ready when you are", they were all smiles as they walked up the street toward Paytons house, they stepped up on the porch and Hotch then raised his hand to knock. The door opened and Payton smiled and said, "may I help you"?, he held out his hand and said, "I'm Aaron Hotchner", Payton said, "you're my sisters boss"?, he said, "yeah that's correct".

He smiled and said, "if it's alright we would all like to come in and talk to you for a while"?, he stepped back and said, "sure, come on in", they all stepped inside and Henry and Jack were tugging on Emily and JJ's leg. JJ leaned down and said, "what's wrong"?, Henry said, "I needs to potty", Henry grinned and said, "me to".

Shelly walked into the room and Payton said, "honey this is P's team, they want to talk to us", Derek stood back letting Hotch take the lead on this one, he wasn't going to say anything until he was sure that Payton and the other brothers would listen to him. After all of the introductions were done Shelly said,  
"come with me and I'll show you to the one of our bathrooms".

After all of the brothers were sitting in front of him Hotch took a deep breath and started filling them in on everything that they had discovered about Eric and Amber and everything they had done and were doing to keep Derek and Penelope apart.


	21. Chapter 21

Desire-Ch 21

After Hotch was finished filling everybody in Payton looked at Derek and said, "is that true, do you love my sister"?, he walked over to Payton and said, "with my whole heart". Patrick jumped up and said, "if you love her so much why did you screw 2 other women in the same time span"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "I was only with Jordan because Penelope was with Sam and when I didn't tell her about Jordan she was so hurt and started distancing herself from me and then when I finally broke up with her Penelope was already sleeping with Eric".

Paul said, "what about Amber"?, he said, "I was drunk when we got together and it was only 1 night and I've been trying to get away from her but she just won't get the hint". Shelly smiled and said, "I believe that you honestly love P", Derek said, "I do and if I could back up time I would never hurt her, she is my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her".

Peter said, "I believe you to, it's obvious that you love our sister but by the same token I can understand why she's weary of you", he nodded his head and said, "I do have quite the reputation for being a ladies man but I have always loved your sister". Payton said, "if you want we can talk to P for you and try to get her to talk to you"?, he sighed and said, "thanks, because I'm going to need all of the help I can get".

Shelly said. "would anybody like anything to drink, we have tea, coffee, soda, juice, cocoa and lemonade"?, Emily and JJ smiled as they followed Shelly into the kitchen to help her carry the drinks. Payton watched as Henry and Jack played with his girls, Paul said, "your boys are adorable", Reid smiled and said, "thank you and your little girls are beautiful".

Patrick said, "trust me they get it all from their momma", Payton said, "heyyyyyyyyyy", Paul said, "are you going to deny it"?, he laughed and said, "nope not at all they are both beautiful like their momma". Everybody was sitting and talking about things they did when they were little when Eric and Penelope walked into the house.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "GET OUT OF MY BROTHERS HOUSE DEREK", Payton said, "sis you need to listen to what Derek has to say", she shook her head and said, "oh no I don't". Henry ran over and wrapped his little arms around her legs and said, "me misseded you", she picked him up and said, "ohhhhh I've missed you to sweetie, I've missed all of you".

Shelly said, "why don't I take the kids out into the backyard and let them play"?, JJ said, "I'll go with you" and they watched as Shelly, JJ and the kids all exited the room. Derek said, "baby girl please listen to me", she said, "NO DEREK, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY", he crossed his arms and then stubbornly said, "well I'm not leaving until I get my say".

Eric pushed Derek and said, "get out", Payton said, "calm down Eric", he said, "I can't believe that you are condoning this, you are letting this man, the same man that broke your sisters heart, you are letting him into your home and you are believing his lines". Payton said, "we all listened to his side of the story and we listened to what the rest of the team had to say".

Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "what did you say to my brothers"?, Dave said, "only the truth kitten", Derek said, "please just come with me and we can talk in private". Eric hit him hard across the face and said, "leave my girlfriend alone, DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN", Derek said, "I love you", she laughed and said, "I bet you do".

He said, "I do love you", she said, "if you loveeee me why did you sleep with Jordan and Amber during the same time you slept with me"?, Eric looked at her and said, "what did you say"?, she said, "Eric listen", he said, "DID YOU SLEEP WITH THIS JERK"?, she said, "please let me explain", he crossed his arms and said, "ohhhhhh I'm all ears".

Penelope said, "we were at Frans for the cookout", he said, "ohhhhh my god, while we were outside laughing and talking the two of you were inside screwing, I can't believe this". She said, "I'm so sorry Eric, I never meant for it to happen but one thing led to another and we ended up making love right there in Frans bathroom".

He said, "was that the only time"?, Derek smiled and said, "NO IT WASN'T", he looked at her and said, "how many times Penelope"?, she said, "well the day you left he took me home and". Eric said, "let me guess one thing led to another and you had sex"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes", Derek said, "we made love allllll day and night and then got up the next morning and".

Before he could say anthing else Eric pushed him over the table and started pounding him in the face


	22. Chapter 22

Desire-Ch 22

Penelope screamed, "stop, please stop", Patrick, Payton and Hotch pulled the two men apart, Penelope saw that Dereks lip was bleeding again and said, "Derek are you alright"?, he wiped his lip and said, "yeah baby". Eric lunged and said, "you don't get to call her that, she's my girlfriend", Derek said, "maybe so but it's me she loves and not you".

Hotch said, "alright now you two need to stop", he looked at Penelope and said, "and you need to listen to what Derek has to say", she put her hands on her hips and said, "why should I bossman"?, Dave said, "kitten just listen to what he has to say", she said, "no I will not", Reid said, "well then listen to me then",  
she looked at him and said, "go ahead boy wonder".

Reid laughed and then he spent the next few minutes filling Penelope in on what they had found out", she looked at Eric and said, "you bastard, you knew the entire time that Derek and I were together"?, he laughed and said, "yes I did and do you want to know the sickening part, I caught the two of you having sex in that bathroom and when I heard you I wanted to vomit".

She said, "how could you and Amber do that, how could you do that to us"?, Eric said, "because I wanted you to be with me, you don't want to be with him, he's a manwhore". Derek stepped forward and Dave grabbed him by the arm and said, "easy son", Eric said, "I didn't have to go away on business, I just told you that so you would let your defenses down and I knew that you would run right into Dereks arms".

She slapped him across the face and said, "you sick bastard", he smiled and said, "and the easiest part was getting into his phone and sending Amber that text and that ringtone". Penelope said, "has Amber been in on this the entire time"?, he shook his head and said, "no I just contacted her today and she wanted Derek as much as I wanted you sooooooo our partnership was formed".

Hotch said, "was it worth it"?, Eric caressed her face and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes it was and do you know why"?, he looked at Derek and said, "I had her first, I had the geeky fat nerd before the stud playboy". Penelope gasped and Derek broke free from Dave and hit Eric in the face several times before Hotch and Dave could pull him away.

Payton said, "get out of my house and I never want to see you here again", Reid said, "ohhhhhhhh the only place he will be going is to jail", Eric laughed and said, "on what grounds"?, Reid said, "voyerism for starters, tampering with an FBI agents cell and assault to an FBI agent". Eric said, "you've got to be kidding me, I'm the victim here".

Penelope said, "shut up Eric", he looked at her and said, "I can still hear you screaming and moaning my name Penelope as I screwed you hard and fast, he looked at Derek and said, "it was my name she screamed first, not yours". Dave put the cuffs on and said, "Eric you are under arrest, you also have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law".

Eric laughed as he said, "you have the right to an attorney and have him with you at questioning and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you by the court". Eric flinched when the cuffs tightened and Dave said, "do you understand these rights as I have read them to you"?, he smiled and said, "yes I understand".

The last thing Penelope heard as they pulled him out of the house was him screaming, "IT WAS MY NAME, SHE WAS SCREAMING MY NAMEEEEEE" as they finally put him in the police car. Derek said, "I told you I was innocent", she held up her hand and said, "I don't want to talk to you right now", he said, "but baby I", she said, "go away Derek".

He said, "I love you and only you", she said, "yeah you proved your love for me by sleeping with Jordan and Amber didn't you", he said, "will you let me explain please"?, she turned and said, "no I won't". He blew out a deep breath and said, "you stubborn stubborn woman" as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as they made their way up the stairs for some time alone.


	23. Chapter 23

This Chapter contains sexual content

Desire-Ch 23

As they headed up the stairs Penelope kicked and slapped at his back screaming, "put me downnnnnnn", Derek swatted her butt and said, "nope, not until you calm down and agree to hear me out". They walked into her room and he closed and locked her door, she said, "puttttttt meeeeeee downnnnnnn", he said, "are you going to listen to me"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "Derek Michael Morgan put me down".

Derek said, "well Penelope Marie Garcia are you going to listen to me"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "FINEEEEEEEEEEEE, JUST PUT ME DOWN", he put her down on the floor and said, "Penelope I", she then bolted around him and made her way toward the door. He stepped in front of her and crossed his arms and said, "now now princess, you promised".

She huffed and walked over and sat down on the bed and said, "alrightttttttttt, talk", he pulled a chair up and sat in front of her and put his hands on her knees and took a deep breath allowing both himself and Penelope time to calm down. He said, "baby I didn't lie to you, I do love you, I love you with all my heart, body and soul".

She opened her mouth and he said, "listen to me", she closed her mouth and crossed her legs as he said, "I didn't have anything to do with that text or with that ringtone". He rubbed her knee and said, "I will admit that I should have told you that I was dating Jordan but if I did it would mean that the relationship was actually going somewhere, which it wasn't".

Penelope said, "what do you mean it wasn't"?, he moved over and sat down beside her on the bed and said, "I've been in love with you since the first day we met but things didn't work out, either I was dating somebody or you were and everytime I got ready to tell you how I felt you would seem so happy so I decided that it was best not to say anything".

He said, "I never loved Jordan, she was just a distraction, you Penelope Marie Garcia are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you in it so pleaseeeeeee tell me that you forgive me so that we can move on with our life together". She looked at him and said, "yo yo you want to be with me"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "of course I do, that never changed, not ever".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you to", he smiled and said, "say that again". She opened her eyes and said, "I love you to", he slid his hand up and down her thigh and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby girl, I want us to get married and have beautiful baby girls that look just like their momma"".

Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "and don't forget about little mocoa Thors, I want little hotstuffs that look just like their daddy", he smiled and said, "how about we get started on them now"?, she stood up and slid her shirt over her head and said, "you know what they say handsome, practice makes perfect".

It didn't take long before they were both naked and rolling around on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers, they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "I love you" as they moved as one bringing each other closer and closer to release, Dave said, "they have been up there for a while, maybe we should go up and check on them"?, JJ looked at Spencer and said, "why don't you go check on them"?, he held up his hands and said, "ohhhhhhhhh no I'm not going up there".

Payton said, "I'll go", everybody watched as he headed up the stairs, he listened and smiled when he heard them both moaning and the squeaking of the bed drove the point home that they had made up. He turned around and headed back down the stairs and said, "good for you P, good for you", when he stepped back into the living room he smiled and said, "everythings justtttttt fine".

Shelly winked at her husband and said, "something tells me that we are going to be hearing an announcement very soon about a wedding", JJ smiled and said, "I think you might be right Shelly". As Derek collapsed on the bed beside her he wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby girl"?, she gasped for air as she looked at him and he said the four words she had been waiting years to hear, "WILL YOU MARRY ME"


	24. Chapter 24

Desire-Ch 24

Penelope looked into his eyes and said, "wh what did you just say"?, he said, "will you marry me"?, she threw back the covers and slipped his shirt on and headed toward the door leaving a very shocked Derek Morgan laying naked in bed. He ran his hand over his head and said, "what just happened here"?, when he heard her walk back into the room he said, "wh where did you go"?, she said, "there is something that I wanted to give you", he said, "you have already given me the one thing I want most in life and that's you".

Penelope climbed on the bed and said, "this is something that has been passed down from generation to generation to the brides", Derek said, "wait wait does this mean that you are going to marry me"?, she grinned and said, "well that depends, is the offer still on the table"?, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out the black box and opened it and said, "Penelope Garcia will you marry me"?, she kissed his lips passionately and said, "yes, yes, a thousand times yes my chocolate adonis".

He rolled her under him and said, "you scared me there, especially when you ran out of the room", she caressed his cheek and said, "I'm sorry my love but I wanted to show you the handkerchief that has been passed down as long as I can remember". He said, "baby you can wear that anywhere on that gorgeous body that you want to just as long as you are my wife".

She sighed happily and said, "there is nothing more that I want in this life than to be your wife", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and there is nothing I want more than to be your husband". She looked down at her ring and said, "now the only thing we need to decide is when are we going to get married", Derek said, "welllllll I think we should get married while we are here with your brothers, I mean we are on vacation for the next 2 weeks sooooooooooo it would be a great place for a honeymoon".

She looked at him and said, "really, you really want to get married while we're here"?, he said, "I want your family to be there and I want you to be happy so if you want we will get married right here in the back yard". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "Derek Morgan I loveeeee you", he laughed and said, "that's good because I love you to".

Shelly walked into the room and said, "dinner's almost ready one of you need to go up and get the happy couple", Hotch looked at Dave and and in unison they said, "you do it". Reid laughed and said, "maybe they'll come down on their own" it was then that they heard them laughing and Shelly said, "yeah about that I don't think so".

Payton stood up and said, "I'll do it", they watched as he headed up the stairs, he took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door, he heard them both giggling and then heard Penelope say, "come in". Payton pushed the door open and said, "dinner's almost ready", Derek said, "thanks, we'll be right now to join eveybody".

Payton laughed and shook his head as backed out of the room, Derek ran his hand down Penelopes side and said, "ohhhhhhh you have no idea how much I just want to lay here and make love to you alllllll evening and night". She sighed happily and said, "but I do handsome buttttttt we better go downstairs and join the family for dinner and we have some news to tell them".

He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched her naked body head across the room to put some clothes on and he said, "you are soooo beautiful, it's a shame that we have to wear clothes". She laughed as she threw on some clothes and said, "get dressed angel fish, we need to get down and tell the family the news about us getting married and then dinner and thennnnnnnn you're allllll mine".

He got up and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll hold you to that", she wiggled her eyebrows and playfully slapped him on the butt and said, "get dressed Morgan". He saluted her and said, "yes mam baby girl mam", she laughed as she watched him get dressed, they then made their way down the stairs with their fingers intertwined.

Once they stepped into the living room they looked at everybody and in unison said, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIEDDDD" and they smiled as the sounds of congratulations filled the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Desire-Ch 25

Payton smiled as he pulled back from hugging his sister and said, "you look so happy", she giggled and said, "I've never been happier Pay, hotstuff here is my world". Shelly clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhhhhh have you decided when you are going to get married"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "we were hoping that we could get married here, like maybe in the backyard".

Payton said, "of course that's alright", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I want my baby girl to have everything she wants", Penelope sighed happily as she relaxed into Dereks embrace. Shelly said, "ohhhhh what about if we put up an archway"?, Penelope said, "I love that", JJ said, "what about getting married in that huge gazabo"?, Payton said, "we could have it fixed up in no time P".

Shelly said, "dinner is ready, let's eat and then we will start planning", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they headed through the house toward the kitchen. The kids were at the smaller table and were already eating by the time the adults got their food in their plates, Derek sighed happily as he looked at the beautiful woman beside him, he couldn't believe that they were finally going to get their happily ever after.

After dinner and after the kids were in bed the women were sitting at the kitchen table talking about dresses, flowers and food while the men were all in the huge backyard working on how they hoped things would go. Payton and Patrick walked over to Derek and Patrick said, "you've went through a lot with our sister", he nodded his head and said, "that's an understatement".

Peter looked over his shoulder and said, "what about if we put the archway right here where you start into the yard and then she can walk up a path and then she can step up into the gazaboo and join hands with you". Derek said, "I like it Pete", Payton said, "it's obvious that you and my sister are head over heels in love", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

Derek said, "I've been in love with your sister since the first day I saw her but things never worked out", Patrick said, "I hear ya there but it seems like that when you meet that person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with everything will eventually fall into place". Derek said, "finally is right, I mean I am farrrrrr from perfect but my heart has always and will always belong to your sister".

Payton said, "and she feels the same way about you", Derek said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Penelope, to grow old with her and watch as our family grows". Hotch said, "speaking of growing famalies any plans for kids"?, Derek said, "ohhhh I want a house filled with our kids", Payton said, "trust me the first time they put your child in your arms there is nothing like it".

Shelly looked at Penelope and said, "what were you thinking of for a dress"?, she said, "something like this" she said as she pointed to a picture of a beautiful dress on her computer screen. JJ said, "I'm sure we can find that downtown somewhere", Shelly said, "ohhhhh they have that dress at Tiffanys", Penelope said,  
"soooooo how about tomorrow us girls go shopping"?, she couldn't help but giggle when she got a uninamous, "yessssssss".

Dave walked over to Derek and said, "you need to call your mom and let her know about the wedding because you know that she will want to be here, her and your sisters". Derek pulled his cell off his belt and said, "that's a good idea" as he walked across the yard, after a few rings he heard, "hello baby boy, how are things going"?, he laughed and said, "they are going great momma".

Fran laughed and said, "that's great honey", he said, "I have some news momma", she said, "good news I hope", he said, "the best news momma, me and baby girl are getting marrieddddddd". Fran said, "finally, I'm going to get those grandbabies you've been promising me all these years", he laughed and said, "mommaaaaa"  
as he heard her telling his sisters in the background about the good news.

Fran said, "so when is the wedding"?, he said, "it's going to be within the next couple of days momma, do you think that you and the girls can make it"?, she said, "we will be there with bells on". Dave walked over and said, "tell your mom that our plane if fueled and ready", Fran said, "you tell that husband of mine that we will see him soon and that I love him".

Derek looked at Dave and said, "momma said that she would see you soon and that she loves you", Dave leaned in and said, "I love you to Bella" and then he headed back over to join the rest of the guys. Derek talked to his mom for a few more minutes before ending the call and walking back over to join his future brother in laws as they continued planning for the wedding.

Penelope looked down at her ring and JJ said, "that's beautiful", she held her hand up and said, "I was such a fool to believe Eric", Emily smiled and said, "don't blame yourself, he was a very good liar". Shelly said, "what about Dereks ex"?, Penelope said, "they haven't found her yet but they are still looking and I will be so relieved when they find her.

Amber stepped onto the airplane and grinned as she said, "you're on your on Eric" as she headed to her seat, she wasn't about to give up on Derek but right now things were to hot for her. After she sat down in her seat she said, "I'll wait till you come home and then it's on like donkey kong, I will get my man, one way or another" as she laid her head back against her seat.


	26. Chapter 26

Desire-Ch 26

The next few days passed by quickly as everybody worked feverishly to get everything pulled together for the happy couple, Derek was currently pacing back and forth in the living room. Fran walks in and smiles as she watches her nervous son, she says, "baby boy if you don't stop pacing you are going to have to fix Payton and Shelly a new floor".

He smiled and said, "sorry momma, it's just I'm so nervous", she hugged her son and said, "it's normal to be nervous on your wedding day honey", he blew out a deep breath and said, "it's almost time to marry the love of my life". Fran grinned and said, "if it makes you feel any better your baby girl is just as nervous as you are".

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror and said, "how do I look Shel"?, Shelly said, "you look beautiful, doesn't she girls"?, JJ, Emily, Des and Sarah all in unison said, "beautiful". Penelope held out her hand and said, "I'm so nervous", JJ said, "trust me Garcie it's completely normal", she blew out a deep breath as there was a knock at her door.

Sarah opened the door and said, "come in Payton", he stepped into the room and said, "are you ready sis"?, she smiled and said, "as ready as I'll ever be I guess Pay". The girls hugged her as they made their way downstairs, Payton held his arm out and said, "let's get you married"?, she smiled at him happily as she then looped her arm through his.

As they made their way toward the archway she felt her heart racing, she had loved Derek for years and now she was finally getting to marry her hotstuff, her chocolate adonis, her everything. Derek watched as first JJ, then Emily and then Sarah and Desi made their way up the aisle and when he saw Penelope stop at the end of the aisle he felt his heart racing.

Payton grinned as they started making their way toward the gazebo, the closer they got the more nervous Penelope and Derek were getting but all of that changed once Payton put Penelopes hand in his. Derek grinned at her and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff", the ceremony was short but oh so sweet as for their vows they told of their never ending love for each other.

Their growing family watched as the rings were exchanged and when the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife", Fran laughed when the minister said,  
"Derek you may now kiss your bride". Derek then cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart they turned and smiled at their family.

The minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and as the happy couple leaned in for another kiss the air was filled with the sound of applause and whistles. Derek and Penelope then headed across the yard to the reception area, Fran, Shelly and the girls had spent several hours working to make sure that their day was perfect.

Derek pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "how does it feel to be Mrs. Morgan"?, she sighed happily and said, "it all feels like a huge dream handsome". He said, "ohhhh believe me goddess this isn't a dream, you're my wife and I am finally finallyyyyy your husband", she laughed and said, "and I hope that you now that you are now stuck with me forever and ever".

He rested his forehead against hers as they danced across the yard and said, "forever sounds good to me", the family laughed, danced, ate and had a great time as the reception continued. The cutting of the cake was hilarious as both Derek and Penelope smashed the cake on each others faces, Derek then leaned in and he crashed his lips against hers getting squeals and whistles as he licked it off of his brides face.

Derek danced with his mom, his sisters, his sister in law and the girls on the team as Penelope danced with her brothers and the men on the team, he couldn't help but smile as he saw how happy she was to finally be his. Payton smiled as he handed Derek the keys to their beach house, he said, "have fun and we'll see you before you head back home".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you so much for everything that everybody did for us", Payton said, "we are just so glad that our baby sister is finally happy and with you she truly is". He smiled and said, "I love your sister with all my heart and that will never ever change", they then said their goodbyes to their family as they made their way toward their car.

The last thing Penelope and Derek saw before they pulled away was their family and friends waving


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Desire-Ch 27

Penelope smiled as she looked down at the intertwined fingers, she brought his hand up to her lips kissed it and said, "I love you so much husband", he looked over at her and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan". She took a deep breath and said, "say it again", he laughed and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan, now and forever you are mine".

She giggled and said, "I can't believe that all of this chocolately goodness is mine for the rest of our lives", he winked at her and said, "believe it sweetness because it's true, I'm yours and only yours". She sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't wait to show you how much I love you".

Penelope said, "ohhhh I can't wait for that either sugar shack", he laughed and said, "it won't be much longer now" as they pulled up in front of the huge beach house. Derek got out and walked around to the passengers side of the SUV and opened the door. He held his hand down and smiled when she put her hand in his as she got out of the car.

They made their way toward the beach house, they stopped in front of the door and he put the key in the lock and pushed the door open, she gasped in surprise as he picked her up and carried her through the door. She threw her head back and said, "hotstuff what are you doing"?, he kicked the door shut and said, "I'm carrying my bride over the threshold" before crashing his lips against hers.

She started kicking her feet and said, "are you going to put me down"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeeee", she giggled as he carried her up the stairs and heading toward their bedroom. When they stepped into the room Penelope said, "ohhhhh Derek it's so beautiful", they stood there looking around at the rose petals that were on the floor from the door to the bed.

Derek said, "our family out did theirselves didn't they goddess"?, she said, "they did handosme, they really did", there was Penelopes favorite flowers all over the room. The lighting was soft and romantic and on the table beside the bed was a bottle of champagne that was chilling and beside it was a tray that had whip cream, chocolate syrup and strawberries.

Penelope said, "everything is so beautiful handsome, so very very beautiful", he kissed her lips and said, "nothing compares to you", she laughed and said, "you are getting ready to get sooooooo lucky handsome". He said, "I got lucky the day I met you sweetness", he kissed her lips gently and then placed her feet on the floor.

He slowly slid the straps down her shoulders as she started working on the buttons to his shirt, when her dressed puddled at her feet he bit down on his lip and said, "you are soooooo gorgeous". Penelope threw his shirt across the room and then worked to get his belt out of his pants and soon it joined his shirt on the floor.

He toed his shoes off and inwardly moaned as she slid his pants and boxers down over his hips, she said, "is this all mine"?, he kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "from now and for the rest of our lives". She laid down on the bed pulling him with her, he hovered over her and she said, "make love to me", he kissed her lips gently and said, "your wish is my command" as he climbed between her legs and slid inside her.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned against his mouth as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, Derek closed his eyes and smiled knowing that he was without a doubt the luckies man in the world because he was finally married to the love of his life, his goddess, his baby girl". Penelope raked her nails up and down his back whispering, "yes, ohhhhh yes" as he pounded in and out of her.

Their bodies moved as one while they built each other up to a very strong orgasm, as Derek felt his baby girl tightening up around her he crashed his lips against hers. A few hard deep thrusts later they both explode in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure roll over them, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head as she snuggles into his side, she kisses his chest and said, "that was, that was", he laughed and said, "that was perfect". She looked up at him and said, "how long before you're ready for another round"?, he wiggled his eyebrows as he rolled her onto her back and climbed between her thighs.

She giggled and said, "I think I've created a monster", he kissed his way up from her chest and said, "ohhhhhhhhh you have no idea" as he once again slid inside her as they started yet another round of passionate lovemaking.


	28. Chapter 28

Desire-Ch 28

Their honeymoon flew by as they spent most of it wrapped in each others arms, Derek was definitley showing her just how much he loved her, they would take long walks on the beach, he bought her flowers, he cooked for her and that was just a few of the things they did when they weren't making mad passionate love. She sighed as she stood in her brothers house looking out the window.

Derek walked up behind her and said, "are you about ready to head out sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "do we really have to go back already"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "yeah baby we do but I would love to stay a few more weeks". She relaxed into his arms and said, "me to handsome, me to but we need to get back and get settled into our house and then we have those unsubs that won't wait for anybody", he sighed and said, "sad but true goddess".

Payton and her other brothers walked into the room and she turned and hugged them all and said, "thank you all so much for the past couple of weeks, it was so good to be able to spend time with you". Patrick said, "it's been great seeing you again P and we are going to have to make the next reunion a little closer than this one".

Penelope said, "I agree with you but this past two weeks has been so much fun, well except for fighting with hotstuff here", he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "just think about how much fun we had making up". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "thank you for putting up with my rowdy bunch".

Shelly said, "it was great having the company", Payton said, "we had as much fun as you guys did", Hotch looked at his watch and said, "we need to head to the airport they are wanting to take off before noon". Penelope hugged her brothers and sister in law and kissed the babies before they all headed toward their cars to head to the airport.

As the walked down the walk she sighed happily as she looked up at her brothers one final time before getting into the car, she waved and said, "byeeeeeee guys I love youuuuuuu" as the car pulled away from the sidewalk. She smiled as she heard everybody screaming, "byeeeeeeeeee, love youuuuu" as they disappeared around the curb.

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "are you ready to head home wife"?, she looked at him and said, "I am husband, I definitley am", he sighed happily and said, "thank you". She said, "for what"?, he said, "for marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world", she laughed and said, "I'm the happiest woman in the world and I thank you soooooooo much for making me that way" causing him to grin as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it gently.

The ride to the airport didn't take long and soon they were pulling up at the airstrip, the men carried the luggage to the plane while the women and kids headed on board the jet. Penelope smiled happily as she watched Jack and Henry as they climbed up into their seats and got strapped in, JJ said, "once we get the all clear you can get down and play, okay"?, both boys nodded their heads and said, "okayyyyyy" in unison.

Penelope was sitting and looking out the window as Derek sat down beside her, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of your my sweet baby girl"?, she said, "I was just thinking about everything we've been through this past few weeks and how stupid I was to believe that you didn't love me that you loved being a player more".

Sarah and Des were laughing and talking when Sarah looked up at Penelope and said, "this past week has been amazinggggggg", Penelope said, "California can bring a smile to your face that's for sure". Desiree sighed happily and said, "so how does it feel to be an old married couple"?, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "feels good doesn't it baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "feels great to me handsome".

Fran said, "now when am I going to get those grandbabies you've been promising me"?, Derek said, "momma we just got married a week ago, we're working on it, we're working on it". As the jet lifted off Derek couldn't help but smiling hoping that soon he would be getting the news that he was going to be a daddy because he could't wait to have a huge housefull of beautiful babies with his baby girl.


	29. Chapter 29

Desires-Ch 29

The newlyweds got to spend one night at home together before the team was called out on a case, they were in Alabama trying to find a serial killer who would take married men rape them and then get rid of the evidence by submerging the men in alcohol. Penelope was looking up information as fast as she could trying to help her team of crime fighters.

The team had already been gone almost 3 weeks and by the way things were going it could be another few weeks if they couldn't catch a break, while she was waiting on a search to come back she dialed Dereks cell. He smiled when he saw "BABYGIRL", flashing on his ID, he walked from the room and said, "what's up goddess"?,  
she sighed and said, "just a newlywed missing the love of her life".

Derek said, "awwww baby I miss you to, please tell me that you've found something"?, she opened her mouth to tell him that she hadn't when her computers started beeping. Derek said, "please tell me that this beeping is good news"?, she smiled and said, "it is handsome, according to my babies here Thomas Millers wife had reported a rape 7 years ago and it went unchecked".

Derek said, "were any of the victims on his wifes case"?, she did some checking and said, "all of them sug", Derek said, "any idea where he is now"?, she smiled and said, "according to his credit card 15 minutes ago he bought a shovel and axe at Browns Hardward on the corner of Fifth and Elm". Derek said, "can you see if you can find him on survelience cameras"?, she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and said, "he's just up the street from you hotstuff, he's in his work truck".

Derek grinned and said, "count on a foot rub when I get home sweetness", she said, "be careful handsome, I love you", he said, "always goddess and I love you to" and that was all she heard until he called her from the plane to let her know that they were on the way home. Several hours later they were in the middle of her foot rub when Dereks cell started beeping.

Penelope said, "ahhhhhhhhhhh don't tell me"?, Derek said, "yep gorgeous, we've got another case", she slid her shoes on and pushed her glasses up on her nose as they grabbed their things and headed back out the door. Penelope sighed as a few minutes later she was sitting in the round table room with her family, she stood up and said, "this case is a bad one super friends.

She put several pictures up on the screen and said, "as you can see this unsub is a real sickoooooooo", Reid said, "was there any sign of rape Garcia"?, she shook her head and said, "yes, in all but the last 2 victims". JJ said, "why rape the other 3 but not the last 2"?, Dave said, "maybe he felt remorse with the last 2".

Hotch said, "the victims usually disappear on Friday nights and tonight is Wednesday so we have less than 48 hours to find him and stop him before another victim disappears". Everybody was looking at the pictures when he said, "wheels up in 30" and then Hotch, Dave and Emily got up and headed out of the room to grab their bags.

Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "please be careful handsome", he said, "I will sweetness", she walked out into the bullpen and Hotch said, "Garcia can you check all of the victims and see if they have anything in common and then check into their finances and see if you can find anything suspiscious"?, she said, "will do bossman".

Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "come on gorgeous I'll walk you back to your office", she grinned as the couple headed back toward her lair and her babies. Once they stepped inside he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you" before crashing his lips against hers, their tongues battled for control for a few minutes before they jumped apart when they heard JJ clearing her throat at the door.

Penelope said, "uhhhh sorry Jayje", JJ said, "sorry guys but Hotch is ready to go", Derek smiled and said, "I'll call you as much as I can sweetness", she then watched as they turned and headed out the door. She sat down behind her computers and started working her magic so that by the time the jet took off she might be able to give her team the information they need to bring them home to her sooner.


	30. Chapter 30

Desires-Ch 30

The days flew by and soon her team of crimefighters had been gone almost 3 weeks, she couldn't believe that the unsub was still able to get away with what he was doing and right under the teams nose. She couldn't believe that she had been married to her hotstuff for almost 2 months and since they had come home from their honeymoon/vacation she had only got to spend 1 night with him.

She took a deep breath as she stood up and headed to the lounge to get her some tea, she hadn't been drinking coffee for the past few days because she had been fighting the stomach flu. She looked up as she stirred her tea and saw her friend Sally come into the room, Penelope said, "I've missed you girl, are you feeling better"?, Sally said, "I was so sick girl, this stomach flu was the worst I've ever seen".

Penelope said, "I hear ya girlie, I'm fighting it off myself" as she picked up her mug and took a sip of her tea, Sally grabbed a cup of coffee and said, "just remember to keep yourself hydrated Penelope, that is the main thing". Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks Sally" as she turned and headed back out toward her lair.

Derek looked up at the ME and said, "was there any signs of rape"?, he said, "yes, she was raped and sodomized", Reid said, "can you tell with what"?, he said,  
"there was definitley some tearing and I was able to get some metal shavings so maybe a small pipe". Derek said, "did you see that in any of the others"?, he nodded his head and said, "all but 2 I believe".

They nodded their heads and thanked him before walking out of the morgue, once they got outside Derek said, "whats on your mind kid"?, he said, "somethings off about this but I can't put my finger on it". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "you'll figure it out pretty boy, you always do", Reid grinned as he climbed into the SUV.

Derek pulled his cell of his belt and dialed his baby girl, after a few rings he heard, "hello handsome husband of mine", he said, "well hello my gorgeous goddess of a wife". Penelope said, "pleaseeeeeee tell me that you have caught this freak", he said, "I wish I could baby but unfortunately we have another body", she said, "when did you find this one"?, he said, "we were notified about 30 minutes ago".

She said, "how were you notified"?, he said, "we got a call at the station", she said, "do you remember which phone"?, he said, "the one that is in the conference room". She let her fingers do the walking and a few minutes later she said, "the call that came through came from a pay phone on the corner of Watkins Avenue and Beumont".

Derek said, "wait a minute didn't we talk to one of the victims husbands somewhere around there"?, she said, "yes you did my love, you talked to Jeb Turner when his wife was found". Reid said, "Garcia what was her name again"?, she said, "that would be Charlotte Turner and she was one of the two that wasn't raped if that helps my heap of gray matter".

Reid looked at Derek and they said in unison, "he's our unsub", Penelope grinned and said, "call me if you need me", Derek said, "we will goddess, love ya", she said, "be careful my love and I love you to handsome" as the call ended. A few hours later when the phone ran she smiled hoping that her family was heading home to her but it was Hotch letting her know that they were heading to Louisana for another case.

She blew out a deep breath as Hotch gave her names of the victims, she said, "I'll hit ya back when I can bossman Garcie out", after the call ended she picked up her cup and took the last sip of tea. She then let her fingers fly across the keys as she started looking into the lives of the 5 names that her fearless leader had just given her.

Derek laid his head back against the seat and said, "I need to see my wife, to hold her, to kiss her", Reid said, "TMI Morgan", he laughed and said, "it's easy for you pretty boy because you get to sleep with your wife everynight while mine is back in Virginia". He said, "I'm sure that she misses you just as much as you miss her".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "I hope we find this freak soon so I can get home to my bride", little did he know that it would be several weeks before he would be seeing her again. Finally the team stepped off the elevator and Hotch said, "alright guys lets get this paperwork taken care of and get out of here and take advantage of Erins week off", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed to their desks.

Derek said, "I'm going to go see my wife, I'll be back" and they watched as he disappeared around the corner, the closer he was getting to Penelopes lair the faster he was walking. When he opened her door he said, "I'm ho" and then he saw his wife unconscious on the floor, he ran over and checked for a pulse and said,  
"sweetness, sweetness, wake up for me" before screaming "HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP".


	31. Chapter 31

Desires-Ch 31

About an hour later Derek is pacing back and forth across her cubicle running his hand over his head, he blew out a breath and said, "please be alright, I can't lose you now". He walked over and put her hand in his and said, "I love you baby girl", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you are my life sweetness and we've come through so much to lose it all now".

He looked up and saw that the IV bag was almost empty and said, "maybe she was dehydrated", he looked up and saw the doctor walking into the room and said, "that was part of what made her pass out". He said, "is she going to be alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "she's going to be fine", he said, "can you tell me what else is wrong"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes she's" and then Penelope started moving around on the gurney.

Penelope opened her eyes and said, "wh what happened"?, Derek said, "you scared me goddess, that's what happened", she said, "how did I scare you"?, he said, "you were passed out in your office when we got back". The doctor said, "what was the last thing you remember"?, she said, "I was nauseated so I got up to go get some tea and I got dizzy and the next thing I remember was waking up here".

Derek helped her sit up on the side of the bed, she looked at the IV and said, "why am I hooked up to this"?, she said, "you were mildly dehydrated but we can take it away now" then she started taking the IV out of her arm. She said, "is that what made me pass out"?, she said, "like I was getting ready to tell your husband your dehydration was part of what happened".

She said, "what is the rest of it"?, she laughed and said, "we did bloodwork on you Mrs. Morgan and the results are what I expected", she said, "what does that mean, is something wrong with me'?, she said, "according to your results you're pregnant, around 12 weeks along". She looked at Derek and then the doctor and said,  
"wh wh what"?, she said, "congratulations you're going to have a baby".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "did you hear that sweetness, we're going to have a baby", she smiled and said, "is everything alright with him or her right now"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "everything seems to be perfectly fine". She handed Penelope a prescription and said, "this is for your prenatal vitamins".

Penelope said, "I need to get an OB soon don't I"?, she said, "yes and the sooner the better because you will need to get an appointment set up for an ultrasound by your 16th week". Derek said, "do you have any suggestions for an OB"?, she said, "here is a card, she is amazing and I really think that you will like her", he said, "thank you".

Penelope looked up and said, "where is the rest of the team"?, he said, "pacing back and forth in the waiting room right now, you scared us all baby"?, she said,  
"I'm sorry handsome I didn't mean to scare you". He kissed the top of her head and said, "the important thing is that you are alright", the doctor said, "here are your release papers and if you need anything before your appointment just come back, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "thank you, I will".

Derek helped her off the table and said, "are you feeling alright"?, she said, "I'm feeling fine handsome", he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "let's go tell the rest of the team about the baby and then I think that I need to get some food into you". She grinned and nodded her head and said, "food sounds good I'm starving".

Reid was walking back and forth across the room biting on his lip, JJ said, "Spence she's going to be alright", he said, "did she complain about not feeling good to you"?, she shook her head and said, "she said that she was tired but nothing else". He looked up to see the smiling faces of his friends coming and everybody watched as they stopped in front of them.

Dave said, "welllllllll"?, Penelope said, "part of it was I was slightly dehydrated so they gave me a bag of IV fluids", Emily said, "part, you said that part of it was you were dehydrated, what else is wrong"?, Derek slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "we're going to have a babyyyyy, Penelope is around 12 weeks along" and then the area was filled with the sound of the team congratulating the happy couple.


	32. Chapter 32

Desire-Ch 32

The next few months passed by rather quickly as Penelope and Derek were staying busy with work but when Derek would get free time he was working on the nursery because he wanted to make sure it was ready for when baby Morgan made his or her arrival. Penelope was now about 6 1/2 months along and she was practically glowing she was so happy.

Derek was watching her from the door, the dress hugging every curve perfectly, he slid his hand around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you are looking so sexy baby girl". She looked over her shoulder and said, "ohhhhh I am huh"?, he kissed her again on the neck and said, "ohhhh you are, how about we head upstairs and let me show you"?, she said, "ohhhh handsome I would love to but I need to run to the store".

He said, "you would rather go to the store than let me ravish you upstairs"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "no handsome but JJ and Emily are coming over and we are going to discuss the baby shower and I need to get some snacks". He said, "howwwwww about I go to the store and you just sit and rest and then" and his sentence was stopped by his cell ringing.

He said, "ohhhh this is Travis I need to take this", she kissed his lips and said, "I'll be back soon lover", he winked at her and said, "I love you", she said,  
"I love you to handsome". As she walked out the door she heard Derek saying, "heyyyyyy Travis", she grinned as she slowly stepped down off the steps and made her way toward the car.

She smiled as she put her key in the ignition and started the car, she pulled out of the driveway and slowly headed toward the store a few blocks up the street from their house. She was all smiles as she made her way into the store, the man behind the counter smiled and said, "hello Penelope, how are you and the baby doing today"?, she giggled and said, "we're fine, just needing some snacks".

He said, "we just got those chips in that you were asking about the other day", she said, "ohhhhhhhh Scott you are a Godsend", he said, "craving bad huh"?, she said, "ohhhh you have no idea" as she grabbed a bag of chips and opened it. She said, "ohhhh this is delicious", he said, "my Sophie loves em to", Penelope said,  
"how is Sophie doing"?, he said, "she's doing great and little Anthony is growing like a weed".

Since the store was empty Scott and Penelope talked while she gathered her things, when she put her things on the counter he pulled out his cell and pulled up his pictures and said, "here is my little Anthony". Penelope flipped through the pictures and said, "ohhhh he's adorable", he said, "any idea what you and Derek are having yet"?, she said, "no we want to be surprised but whatever it is it's going to be a soccer star I believe".

He bagged up her things and said, "would you like me to carry that out for you"?, she said, "no thank you I can get it", she said, "tell Sophie I said hi and give that baby a kiss for me". He laughed and said, "I will, I will" as he watched her head out the door, he then turned and headed through the store to finish putting the chips on the shelf.

Penelope put her stuff in the back seat and then climbed behind the wheel and as she got ready to start the car the door opened and someone got in, she looked up and said, "what do you" and she looked up and saw Amber sitting there. She said, "Amber what are you doing here"?, she pulled out a gun and held it to Penelopes stomach and said, "drive".

She said, "Amber you don't want to hurt me or the baby", she put the gun deeper against her stomach and said, "I SAID DRIVE", she started the car and then started backing out. Scott walked to the window and saw another woman in the car with Penelope, he didn't recognize her and thought it was strange that she didn't come into the store with Penelope.

He watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and headed the opposite direction, Amber said, "just do what I tell you and you will be fine", she said, "why are you doing this"?, she said, "that's easy, you have what I wanted with Derek". She said, "Derek is my husband and our baby is due", Amber said, "in about 3 months, yeah I know".

Penelope said, "how did you know that"?, she said, "Eric wasn't the only one good with computers Penelope", the farther she was getting from home the more worried she was getting. Amber said, "my time with Derek was amazing, he is the best lover I've ever had and the way he moaned my name over and over as he exploded inside me was such a turn on.

Penelope said, "I don't want to hear about your time with Derek, that's over, he's with me now", she said, "shut up and drive, at the end of this street take the side street". Penelope did what she said and soon found herself outside a huge building, Amber said, "pull inside", she said, "inside the building"?, she pushed the gun against her stomach and said, "YESSSSS".

Penelope winced in pain as she pulled her car into the building, Amber said, "get out", she then opened the door and slipped out heading to the other side, before she could get to the other side Penelope reached down and activated the GPS hoping that her team would find her soon. Seconds later the door was pulled open and she was pulled from the car and pushed toward a room at the end of the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

Desire-Ch 33

Penelope was pushed down onto a bed and her hands quickly cuffed to the headboard, she tugged against them and said, "what do you want Amber"?, she said, "I think you know what I want PE NE LO PEEEE". As she slid her hand down to Penelopes stomach she said, "this should have been mine, this baby should be ours not yours and his".

She said, "I love Derek and he loves me and what you and Eric did was", she said, "Eric was an idiot, he is the one that messed up the plan, everything was working perfectly on my end". She said, "please let me go, you don't want to hurt me or the baby", she said, "ohhhh no I don't want to hurt the baby and just as soon as you give birth and I take the baby you will die".

Penelope said, "they will catch you and you will spend the rest of your life in prison just like Eric", she slapped Penelope across the face and said, "shut up when I want your opinion I'll let you know". she sighed and said, "well it's time for me to get the person on honor here, she pulled Penelopes cell out of her purse and pulled up Dereks number.

After dialing his number and putting the phone on speaker she smiled as she heard, "baby girl where are you"?, Amber said, "hello hotstuff, did you miss me"?, he said, "Amber what are you doing with Penelopes cell"?, she said, "well he's here with me". Amber said, "say hello to your husband", Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Derek, she grabbed me when I walked out of the store".

Derek said, "what do you want"?, she said, "I want you here and you better come alone or your baby girl here is gonna die", he said, "I'll come alone I promise,  
just don't hurt them". She said, "you have 25 minutes and no more to get here", she then sent him the directions and said, "see ya soon hotstuff" and then after laughing she ended the call.

Amber sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "he's amazing in bed Penelope but I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that"?, she just sat there looking up at her not saying a word. Amber touched Penelopes stomach and said, "what does it feel like"?, Penelope said, "it feels like I'm a drum and I'm being beaten from the inside".

Amber said, "does it hurt"?, she said, "no, it feels funny but it doesn't hurt", Derek was racing to get to his baby girl as fast as he could and he kept his promise he didn't call anybody but he sent a group text to everybody letting them know what was happening so they would know where to meet him. He finally pulled into the area of the building.

Derek jumped out of the car and ran inside the building, once Amber saw him she said, "we're in here Derek", he ran toward her voice and when he saw Penelope on the bed he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm find, she hasn't hurt us". Derek looked at Amber and said, "what do you want"?, she said, "I want what we had before you got with her".

Derek said, "that isn't going to happen, I love Penelope, she is my life, her and our child are my world", Amber said, "it wasn't that way when we got together and I know that you haven't forgotten how amazing we were together". Derek said, "IT WAS ONE NIGHT AMBER, ONE NIGHT", she said, "you were so passionate and so very very attentive to my every need as you made love to me".

He said, "that was just sex Amber, just sex", she said, "ohhhh no that was you showing your true feelings for me, you loved me and we made love 5 times that amazing night". He looked at the hurt in Penelopes eyes and said, "she doesn't mean anything baby girl, it was one night and that's all it was", she nodded her head and said, "I know handsome" as the tears streamed down her face".

Amber said, "do you want to save Penelope"?, he said, "what kind of stupid question is that of course I do", she said, "well them I suggest that you strip down and climb onto that bed and we can show Penelope what true love is". He said, "you're crazy, I'm not doing that, I love Penelope, I MARRIED HER AND SHE IS CARRYING MY CHILD".

Amber looked at Penelope and said, "that night the first time we made love was on his couch and then his bed, then against the wall, in the shower and the last mindboggling time was on the kitchen table". He said, "SHUT UP", she said, "who's name was it that you called as you pounded in and out of me, ohhh yeah it was mine".

Derek said, "don't listen baby girl", Amber said, "it was my name he screamed as he exploded inside my Penelope not yours", Derek said, "I was drunk Amber and that night was a mistake". She said, "do you remember how it felt when I wrapped my arms and legs around you as you got closer and closer to release and then when the roar of power you gave as you exploded, it was amazing".

Derek started walking closer and she aimed the gun at Penelope and Derek grabbed for the gun and a few seconds later the air was filled with the sound of 2 gunshots and Penelope screaming.


	34. Chapter 34

Desire-Ch 34

Derek checked for a pulse and then after not finding one he found the keys for Penelops cuffs in one of her pockets and ran over to the bed, when he got one hand free the team ran into the building with Hotch saying, "Morgannnnnnn", he said, "we're in hereeeeee". The team raced toward the end of the hall and when they stepped into the room the saw the dead body of Amber on the floor.

Penelope sat up on the side of the bed and JJ and Emily could see tears streaming down her face and they ran over to her and JJ dropped down in front of her and said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she said, "please take me home". Dave said, "kitten you need to let the medics check you out first", she nodded her head yes and said, "alright papa bear" before letting JJ and Emily walk her out to the medics.

Reid said, "what happened"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "Amber kidnapped her and brought her here and then called me to come here and once I got here she put her plan into motion". Hotch said, "what plan"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "she walked Penelope through our night together almost step by step".

Dave said, "poor kitten", Derek said, "I tried to make it clear that I was drunk and the night didn't mean anything but I could tell that she was mortified and devastated". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "Garcie it might help if you talk to us about it", she looked up and said, "Amber took great pleasure in telling me about the multiple times her and Derek had sex that night and all of the places".

Emily said, "she was just trying to hurt you and to make you doubt Derek", she looked down at the rings on her finger and as the tears fell on them Emily said,  
"PG do you love Derek"?, she said, "I love that man with everything in me but". JJ said, "Amber was trying to put a wedge between you and Derek and that's all she was doing".

Penelope said, "I had to listen to her talk about him thrusting in and out of her while they made love on the couch, against the wall, the bed, in the shower and on the kitchen table, the damn kitchen table". Emily said, "I understand that you're hurt PG I really do and you are the one that needs to decide what happens now,  
nobody but you and Derek".

She said, "right now the only thing I can see when I look at him is him having sex with her all through our house", she sighed and said, "it was the same night that I was sleeping with Eric and I know that I shouldn't be hurt because officially I was with Eric and not him but it hurts, it hurts so bad". JJ wrapped her arms around her friend and said, "we know Garcie, we know".

Emily stepped back as the medics ran over, JJ said, "we'll be right over here so they can check you out", she nodded her head yes as she laid down on the gurney allowing them to check her out. Derek said, "I was so hurt, I finally go over to tell her that I'm in love with her and what do I find, I find her and Eric having sex".

Dave said, "so you go out and get drunk and end up spending the night with Amber"?, he nodded his head and said, "exactly", Reid said, "what's hurting Garcia so much is that she had to relive the events that worked to keep you both apart and that was your night with Amber". Dave said, "she was so afraid to be with you because of your player image".

Hotch said, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad Morgan but first you were with one woman, you break up with her to tell Penelope how you truly feel and then when you do you walk in on them having having sex so you leave". Derek said, "Hotch I", he said, "no wait", Hotch said, "and then after your drunken night with Amber you wanted nothing more than to get away from her, am I right"?, he nodded his head and said, "I have always and will always only want Penelope but after what Amber said to her have I lost her forever"?, JJ walked into the room and said, "Garcie wants to talk to you".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "well here goes everything" as he walked out the door and toward his baby girl", he looked down at her and said, "are you and the baby alright"?, she said, "the baby is fine". She said, "sit down Derek, we need to talk", he sat down beside her gently and readied himself for what he was about to hear.

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT


	35. Chapter 35

Desire-Ch 35

The Epilogue-A Few Months Later

Penelope is laying in a hospital moaning in pain as she is hit with yet another contraction, she looks up at her mother in law and says, "where are they, where are they"?, Fran says, "I talked to Dave about half an hour ago and he said that they should be landing within the hour honey". Penelope wiped a tear away and then said, "I need Derek, I can't do this without him" as another contraction hit.

Derek was sitting on the jet wondering how much longer before they would land, he looked down at his watch and said, "I'm coming baby, I'm coming", as he looked down at his ring he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't long before the memories of the conversation they had all those months ago came back to his mind because that was the night that he almost lost everything.

Flashback: Derek sits down beside his wife and listens as she says, "Derek I'm sorry", he said, "wait, what"?, she said, "I'm so sorry for acting the way I did", he squeezed her hand and said, "baby girl you have every reason to be hurt and mad at me". He ran his finger over the top of her hand and said, "I realized that night that I was never going to be happy without you so I broke up with her and stopped for some roses and headed to your place".

Penelope listned as he said, "I knocked but I guess you were busy so I used my key and stepped inside and what did I hear, I heard you and Eric moaning so I stepped forward and saw the two of you making love". She said, "ohhhh Derek I'm", he said, "no sweetness, please listen", she nodded her head as he said, "so I dropped the roses and headed out to get drunk".

As his side of the story continued he said, "and get drunk I did and in fast time and then when Amber hit on me I thought why not because you had moved on from me and on to Eric". She took a deep breath as he said, "and that one drunken night has caused us so many problems but I promise to you that it did indeed mean nothing baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "we weren't even together Derek and yes you were right I had moved on and do you know why"?, he shook his head and she said, "because I was convinced that you had moved on". He said, "but baby it wasn't serious between me and her, it was you only you that I've wanted all of these years", he then said, "please don't give up on us, please give me another chance, give us another chance".

She cupped his face in her hands and said, "Derek Morgan I love you and only you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our family, you are it for me mister and anything that happened before us is where it belongs, in the past". He said, "so does that mean"?, she said, "we were meant to be together hotstuff, it's always been that way and no one night stand is going to change that" and he was pulled from that thought to the sound of Reid saying, "Morgan, Morgan come on".

Derek said, "what'?, he said, "we've landed, let's go", he stood up and ran off the jet saying, "hang on goddess, hang on" as he hopped into the SUV and headed as fast as he could toward the hospital. Fran wiped Penelopes forehead and said, "you are doing great honey", she said, "how much longer before I can push"?, the doctor quickly checked and said, "you are fully dilated and ready to push".

Penelope said, "I feel another one coming", the doctor said, "alright I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head and grabbed on to Frans hand as she started pushing. Derek ran into the hospital and said, "Penelope Morgan, I need to get to her", the nurse checked and said, "she's in labor and delivery sir".

He said, "you don't understand I need to get to her, I can't miss this, I can't miss the birth of this baby", the woman said, "follow me sir" and the team all watched as they ran up the hall toward the delivery room. The doctor said, "you are doing great Penelope, you are a few pushes away from bringing this baby into the world.

Derek pushed through the door and said, "I'm here baby girl, I'm here", she said, "you were cutting it close weren't you hotstuff", he said, "sorry baby", he then kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you". She said, "I love you to", another contraction started and the doctor said, "alright Penelope how about we get that baby out"?, she said, "sounds good, sounds good" as she started pushing again.

She was holding Dereks hand on one side and Frans in another as her daughter was born", the sound of the baby crying filled the room as Lindsey Francine Morgan was welcomed into the family. A few minutes later the team gathered around Penelope and Lindsey as they welcomed the newest addition into the world, Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "she's perfect, just like her momma".

As he stood there watching his family with his daughter he knew that his life was as close to perfect as he would ever get


End file.
